Perils Beyond The Jaxartes
by Norrsken
Summary: During the Scythian Campaign deadly dangers await Alexander and Hephaestion in the merciless desert. They will face even worse things than human violence and cunning.
1. A Gathering Of Vultures

Hello all,

Here is the desert adventure that I have been talking about for such a long time. It is not set in Gedrosia, it is set beyond the Jaxartes during the Scythian Campaign. One of their worst enemies, Ohrlasz the Scythian, is planning a major defeat for Alexander and Hephaestion. In the merciless desert even worse dangers than human violence and cunning awaits our Dear Ones.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

// NorthernLight

* * *

Title: FIC: Perils Beyond The Jaxartes ( 1 / 9 )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story.

Pairings: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: Winter 2010

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on and off line, preferably *nice* :) .

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, also for improving my English. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Disclaimer: I, the author do not own them. For entertainment only, and for my deep and long time interest in Alexander and Hephaestion and Ancient times.

Summary: In 329 BC Alexander has to do some very hard campaigning against many hostile people. After the successful taking of the Seven Cities Alexander finds himself on the border of Scythia. He cannot resist the temptation to invade this extremely hostile country.

Warnings: Angst. Merciless desert. Nightmare coming true.

* * *

**Perils Beyond The Jaxartes, Part I**

**A Gathering Of Vultures**

**Sogdian Rock, 329 BC**

High up in the Sogdian mountains there was a castle resting in regal solitude on a lonesome mountain peak. It was called the Sogdian Rock. No one had ever managed to take it. The Lord, Oxyathres, Chief of the Sogdians, was trying to feel safe in his impregnable mountain keep. It was stored up with food and wine and all kinds of supplies, enough for a siege going on for up to three years. Pure and cool mountain water was easily accessible from several clear springs .

The night skies bore heavily down upon the keep as dark clouds were gathering. One window was lit up by sconces and orange fire flamed upon the walls. Three men sat around a crudely carved table, resting on woolen cushions on sturdy benches. A meal of roasted mountain goat rested half eaten in front of them. Some strong Bactrian wine was left in their silver goblets, swirling to and fro as they stared down upon its blood red surface. These three men were very concerned and worried. Brave as they were, they had to meet with a Formidable Foe and the most scaring prospects.

"Sikandar is a threat to all our countries! What evil have we done to suffer him and his merciless armies?"

"Why does he continue marching against us? He ought to be satisfied with the treasuries of Babylon, Susa and Persepolis?"

"What can we do to deter him?"

The Bactrian satrap Bessus boomed confidently.

"My Brave Bactrians will rout him completely! I don't think you others will have to meet him at all. I will defeat him utterly before I can be elected High King!"

The Sogdian satrap, scheming and secretive Spitamenes countered.

"You are far too sure of yourself, my Brave Bessus. Sikandar is a very dangerous and stubborn man. He has many powerful friends and allies, and he is unconquered. All the might of Persia thrown against him could not deter him. My strong and sharp Sogdians will do their best to defeat him, but I think that we must use more than sheer strength and the might of arms. He is very hard to out-march and outfight. Instead we must find some clever ruses and traps to get rid of him."

The wary Warlord Oxyathres put words to all their fears.

"I certainly hope that we won't have to make a last stand here at my Sogdian Rock. We have supplies to last us for over three years - but he is a master of sieges. No city however strongly fortified has ever resisted him for long. Even mighty Tyre fell before his formidable army."

Spitamenes patted his strong hairy arm in a calming fashion.

"Do not worry, my wary Oxyathres. If all else fails us, we have our Secret Ally. He is strong and resourceful. His country is so hostile that no one has ever defeated it. Whole armies have perished after crossing its borders. If we can lure Sikandar to go after him into this unknown and hostile realm, we will have seen the last of these annoying Greek Invaders. "

"I hope that you are right, my secretive Spitamenes. We will hold out together and protect our poor people from this invasion. "

They pledged each other in strong Bactrian wine and then finished their meal in ominous silence, each thinking about the best way to finish off Sikandar and his fearsome army.

Outside the sturdy wooden door, a tender teenage girl listened intently. Chilling spells made her pull her heavy veils of soft turquoise mohair wool tighter around herself. Her dark sparkling eyes shone of fear. Who was this Sikandar, this foreign Invader who even scared her Fearless Father out of his wits? Little Star certainly hoped that she would never have too meet with this horrendous man.

**Secret Ally**

**Scythian Desert, 328 BC**

Time went by, bringing waves of war and misfortune to the Bactrians and Sogdians. Bessus was now dead, betrayed by his own men. They had been overcome by their fear of the foreign invader and captured him, offering him as a gift to Alexander. His punishment for killing the former Persian King Darius was gruesome. Oxyathres and Spitamenes feared for their very lives and the lives of their people.

The Seven Cities had fallen to Alexander's mighty army. He was now coming close to Sogdiana, threatening to overwhelm this vast territory. Oxyathres and Spitamenes were desperate. They had no other resource than to turn to their Secret Ally. A reliable, fast riding messenger was sent on a race camel to pledge for assistance.

Ohrlaszh, the Scythian sat amongst his brave warriors. They had set up a camp in an oasis in the midst of the desert far beyond the Jaxartes River. This evening, they were feasting on kumiss and roasted goat meat, gorging themselves and becoming more drunk and satiated for every minute that went by.

Nights in the desert were cold. The bright silvery stars shone down from a deep blue sky, trying to warm the wary sentries with their glittering light. Suddenly, there was a soft clattering of very big cloven hooves.

"Halt! Who rides there?"

An enormous race camel appeared, riding into camp from the darkness. On her back was a small, wiry and inconspicuous fellow. He swiftly presented a Sogdian Banner as he jumped from his comfortable seat between her two hunches. The sentries knew him well and immediately let him into the tent where the Scythian High Command were all present. He was reeling and stumbling, exhausted by his long and arduous ride. He fell on his knees, gasping for breath for a long time before he was able to convey his desperate message.

"My Lord Ohrlaszh, I bring bad tidings from your allies Oxyathres and Spitamenes. They are in dire need of your help. Sikandar and his merciless armies are threatening to overwhelm them all."

Any sane person should have been frightened out of their wits by this alarming message. Ohrlaszh was during normal circumstances sane of mind, but his hatred against Sikandar and his invincible army was bordering towards utter insanity. A baleful fire was lit up in his green eyes and they sparkled from anticipation. His red hair was electrified, and it rose like a lion's mane. He virtually roared out his answer.

"My friend Tobah, I have waited a long time for this! Sikandar is a long time enemy of mine. I am much looking forward to meeting him again - and this time it will be on MY terms. You are welcome to a well needed rest and a meal with our richest food and most refreshing drinks before you return to Oxyathres and Spitamenes. Then, you will tell them that they must see to it that Sikandar reaches the border of the Jaxartes. From there, I will take over - and when my brave Scythians and I are ready, they will have seen the last of Sikandar and his dreaded armies!"

Ohrlaszh rubbed his hands with anticipation.

"I can barely wait until the time comes when we will meet and annihilate him and his men here in our merciless desert."

Tobah looked up into his baleful gleaming green eyes. Then, the messager fainted out cold from fright and exhaustion.

TBC


	2. Nightmares And Challenges

Hello all,

Here comes a fast update. In this we meet Amanda again. She has made a long journey far away from her sheltered Illyrian life, finding her own place in Alexander's Army. At the disatnt shores of the Jaxartes her gift of True Dreaming warns her of a dreadful danger threatening her beloved King Alexander. At the same time Hephaestion has a similar dream.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

// NorthernLight

* * *

Title: FIC: Perils Beyond The Jaxartes ( 2 / 9 )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story.

Pairings: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: Winter 2010

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on and off line, preferably *nice* :) .

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, also for improving my English. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Disclaimer: I, the author do not own them. For entertainment only, and for my deep and long time interest in Alexander and Hephaestion and Ancient times.

Summary: In 329 BC Alexander has to do some very hard campaigning against many hostile people. After the successful taking of the Seven Cities Alexander finds himself on the border of Scythia. He cannot resist the temptation to invade this extremely hostile country.

Warnings: Angst. Merciless desert. Nightmare coming true.

* * *

**Perils Beyond The Jaxartes****, Part II**

**At The Shore Of The Jaxartes, 328 BC**

**New Life**

Once she lived all alone in an Illyrian woodland grotto. No more. Now she lived amongst multitudes of people.

Once, the only place she knew about was her own Illyrian woods and mountains. Now, she had seen many of the wonders of the world. Macedon, Egypt and Persia had shown her all their glory and dangers.

Once she feared and hated all men. No more. Now, she followed a whole army of them. She lived in a household together with three brave men who were able to protect her from all Evil. Cleitus, Stefanos and Alexios were her very best friends and roommates. She even had three little boys of her very own. They were the joy and hope of her life.

Once she recognized no authority but her own common sense and sound judgment. Now, she was the most faithful subject of the Great King. Alexander was her Ruler and Master. She lived to serve and obey him, and to protect him and his dearest friend from all danger.

It was a very hard commitment.

Soon, it would become even harder.

**The Healer's Nightmare**

_// Amanda stood waiting for the Macedonian Army to return victoriously from battle. She had been standing like that many times before, waiting to take care of the wounded. All had always been well with her Dear Ones. Some bruises, lacerations, fevers, pains, aches and cramps. Nothing that she could not handle. Her skills of Healing had been substantial even way back in Illyria. Now, with a whole army to practice on, they had become even more formidable. On the road she had met with many other skilled Healers and doctors, learning from them. They, too, had learned several useful things from her. _

_The big river Jaxartes swirled before her eyes. Its muddy waters had the colour of dark red blood. She knew that this came from the red dust of the desert sands. Even so it made her feel uneasy, even scared. _

_The Macedonians had unleashed a river of blood over all of Persia, Bactria and Sogdiana. What if they themselves were to drown in it?_

_Now the Macedonian Army returned from their tough desert campaign. They were apparently victorious, there was no sight of the impertinent Scythian Riders anywhere. They were also strangely silent. The straw filled rafts were set into the river. The Macedonians embarked on them, paddling themselves back to her side of the shore. _

_She saw the Royal Raft being carefully paddled in the middle of them all, well protected and supervised. Hephaestion was sitting on it with Stefanos and Alexios at his side and Cleitus and Nearchos at the helm. They looked safe and sound. All her Dear Ones were safe, all but one. _

_Where was King Alexander?_

_The Royal Raft came near to the shore. Servants pulled it ashore with great care. Now Amanda saw why all were so very silent and careful . _

_There was a litter in the middle of the Royal Raft. Someone was resting heavily on it, covered by a Royal red golden rimmed blanket. _

_It was King Alexander. He was pale like a corpse, his frame was so very thin that it looked as if there was nothing at all under the blanket. She could not see if he was breathing at all. _

_It looked as if he was no longer amongst the living! //_

Amanda woke up, screaming and in a cold sweat. She sat up in bed, trembling from sheer dismay. Three tiny figures immediately crept into her lap.

"Mother, what is it?, "they asked. "Did you have a Bad Dream again?"

"Yes. We must tell King Alexander to take great care of himself! He is in grave danger!"

Cleitus came to her, sitting down at her side on the furs of her bed. He put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"My dear, what is it? You usually sleep so heavily that not even our Royal Banquets can wake you up!"

"Yes, but I had this terrible dream. It must be a Bad Omen for King Alexander's new Campaign. "

She told her little family all about the nightmare as they sat together, covered in a heap of warming furs. Cleitus and the boys shuddered. No one could go back to sleep after her chilling account.

They decided to tell King Alexander all about it first in the morning.

**The Best Friend's Nightmare**

Hephaestion woke up trembling and covered in cold sweat. He was still locked inside his own nightmare.

_// An enormous, glaringly hot orange red sun seared him with its merciless rays, pouring down from a sky devoid of shadowing clouds. He sat in a dune of red hot sand with his Beautiful Golden One resting in his lap. Alexander was burning up from fever, white from loss of blood, and his body was racked with cramps and unendurable pain. Hephaestion wanted to cry, but his eyes were totally dry and sore from the merciless light. The sun was a giant, glaring orange red orb, soaring over his head, threatening to burn them all to cinders. A pack of hungry vultures gathered around them, coming nearer all the time. They crooned anticipatively.....//_

A cool hand gently stroked his brow.

"What is it, my friend?, "Alexander worriedly asked. "You cried out in your sleep and you have been moaning and tossing around for a long time, waking me up. "

His Beautiful Golden One was sitting at his side in the sweet smelling cedar wood bed they shared in the Royal Tent. He immediately embraced Alexander, wanting to be reassure himself that all was well.

"I had such a horrible dream, "Hephaestion stuttered, his teeth clattering from a chilled fright. "

"Tell me at once! You seldom dream. It must be important!"

Hephaestion reluctantly told him all about the horrors in his desert dream. Alexander listened intently.

"This is a serious matter. We will have to beware of sand and deserts, but we must not let it scare us. We have to continue our march. The Wonders at the End of the World awaits us! We must tell Aristander first in the morning. He will know what to make of it. "

Alexander then embraced his True Steadfast Friend and calmed him down in the best of all ways. Hephaestion found rest and comfort in Alexander's arms. There was always a glorious golden glow emanating from him, enough for all and everyone. Hephaestion felt how his teeth stopped clattering, the chills left his body, and he let himself be calmed and reassured by his Dear One. They rested together in Alexander's blissful warmth.

Still, he remembered how Alexander had been burning up from the fever in his nightmare.

Hephaestion shuddered once more. Alexander held him and lulled him into sleep with kind and reassuring sounds.

When Amanda and Cleitus came to them first in the morning, telling about Amanda's True Dream, Hephaestion was chilled by fear once more.

Even Alexander was fearful, but he had to hide it deep inside. He held a firm belief in all signs and omens. This dual nightmare that had been told to him by his best friend and one of his best Healers could mean no good.

**Bad Omens**

Old Aristander was surprised when King Alexander ordered him to make an immediate sacrifice taking the signs for the upcoming Scythian Campaign. When he heard about Amanda's and Hephaestion's True Dreams he knew that the sacrifice was necessary.

Now he looked at the entrails of the sacrificial sheep with great dismay. The animal had been fine and healthy when it was led to his Altar. Then, it had struggled in desperation, pitifully bleating. This was a bad sign all of its own. Then, its vitals looked so horrible that Aristander had never seen anything so ominous. They were black, swollen and bloated. It was a wonder that the poor sheep could have stayed alive at all!

King Alexander and his Companions were standing nearby. They could see the Bad Omens all for themselves. Still, he had to tell them.

"King Alexander, the Signs are against you. If you venture on this Scythian Campaign a grave danger is waiting for you. "

"Is this danger affecting my whole army, or is it just for my person?. "Alexander asked his venerable Seer.

"King Alexander, if you cross the Jaxartes and take on the Scythian Nation it will be the worst for your own person!"

Alexander became silent, thinking it over for himself.

Three Bad Omens in one morning. It was too much to bear even for the greatest Conqueror of all.

**Audacious Challenge**

Alexander and Hephaestion were riding along the shores of the Jaxartes, silently pondering the Bad Omens and their future course. The day was very warm . Steaming hot breezes blew from the desert nearby and made the Sea of Grass at the other side of the broad river wave to and fro. Over there, waited the Scythian Nation. Those brave and fierce Riders were feared by all. Their raids had always plagued the borders of Persia. There was not much to be done about them. Whole armies had perished chasing them on the Sea of Grass and into the merciless desert.

Alexander held another opinion. He was not afraid of anyone, not even the most fierce, cunning and elusive enemies. His Armies had always been undefeated. The Seven Cities had fallen to the Macedonians. Alexander's ingenious strategies and tactics had surprised all enemies. Even during the very worst of circumstances he had always found a way to conquer and be victorious.

All of a sudden, the King and his General saw an ominous orange yellow cloud rising from the horizon Then, they heard the thunder of many hooves. The Sea of Grass suddenly parted, coming alive with Riders. It was the Scythians. They rode on their fast and sturdy little horses, galloping all around on their side of the river. The ground was shaking from the vehement galloping of the many horses. The tremors were felt even on the other side of the River. The Scythian Riders were well armed with scimitars and curved bows. They had leather armour and helmets and they were richly adorned with gold and jewels that glittered, blinding and dazzling the eyes of the beholders.

Their Leader had no helmet. His flaming red hair was flowing freely, resembling flickering flames in the hot desert breeze. He was adorned with more gold than all the others, and a necklace of glittering green emeralds glared on his broad muscular chest. Alexander and Hephaestion knew that they matched the Leader's eyes. They were green and glaring, too. They knew him well. It was Ohrlasz, the Scythian!

The enormous Scythian Leader now advanced near the shores of the Jaxartes. He called out an audacious challenge.

"Alexander. You defeated me and wounded me grievously at the Danube. Now I am back. This Sea of Grass is my own homeland. Here, you will not be able to defeat us again. The whole Scythian Nation stands against you!"

His harsh metallic voice boomed over the river. He was heard by all. The Macedonians recognized him well. Many of them had met the fierce red haired Scyth at the Danube. All others had heard about him. He had almost defeated Alexander, sending the King and his valiant war horse Bucephalus tumbling down into the swirling blue green waves of that distant river. All had thought that King Alexander was gone for good. Only thanks to the General Hephaestion and his indomitable will to find his Golden One, was he still amongst them.

Now this Nemesis was back to harass them once more.

The Macedonians shuddered. They were chilled by this menace, even in the heat or the eastern sun. Alexander did not show any fear.

"Load the catapults immediately, "Alexander ordered. "Take aim straight at the red headed one! I will not have him threaten us anymore!"

The catapults were standing on the river shore, well prepared for any enemy advancement. They were instantly loaded and one was fired. A bolt begun its deadly flight against Ohrlasz. At first it lounged straight towards the red headed leader. Than, in the final moment it struck the man closest at his side straight into his chest. He was a fierce yellow haired warrior, well armed and protected by a thick leather armour studded with gold and gems. It was to no avail against the merciless catapult bolt. It struck clean, killing him at the spot. He fell from his horse, clutching at his chest, screaming in agony as blood and air streamed in gushes from the grievous wound. Ohrlasz jumped off his bay horse and embraced him as he breathed his last in his arms.

It was Hochta, Ohrlasz's Second In Command and one of his dearest friends. When he went limp in the red headed Leader's arms, Ohrlasz shook his fist towards Alexander and Hephaestion and called out, his harsh voice filled with grief and agony.

"Revenge! I will have my revenge on you for this, and for all your other transgressions against mine and all other peoples. "

Then, he beckoned to one of the Scythians at his side. Suddenly, there was a double curved bow in his hands with a sharp and deadly arrow ready to be unleashed. Ohrlasz pulled the string and took careful aim. The arrow swiftly flew over the river. It flew so fast that no target could avoid its deathly aim.

One was faster, though,. Hephaestion leaped in front of Alexander, taking the arrow straight into his chest. He gasped and clutched at it before he lost his breath and collapsed in Alexander's arms. Alexander looked at him, numb from shock and grief. Then, he heard Ohrlasz's harsh and metallic voice, taunting him once more.

"Alexander, now you, too have lost a very dear friend. If you dare meet me on the Sea Of Grass you will lose even more. You and yours will never come out of it alive!"

He shook his gauntleted fist towards the Macedonians before he and his army of Scythian Riders dissapeared in a cloud of red dust. He held the limp and lifeless body in his arms, letting Hochta ride with him on a final journey into the Sea of Grass.

Alexander remained, holding tight on to Hephaestion. His friend was resting limp in his arms. His head hung backwards and he was not breathing at all.

A call of grief and dismay went through the Macedonian Army as they saw the King holding on to his General. Hephaestion must be very seriously hurt.

Was he even alive?

**TBC**

My apologies for the cliffhanger. The update is ready and will be posted next weekend, hopefully on Saturday.


	3. Bad Omens And Concerned Warnings

Hello all,

I left you with quite a cliffhanger in the previous part. Now we will see what happens to Hephaestion after he was arrow shot by Alexander's Nemesis, the Scythian Leader Ohrlaszh. Many friends are coming to the rescue.

The Omens for the Scythian Campaign are very bad. Many try to convince King Alexander to refrain from this dangerous venture. It is not an easy assignment.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

// NorthernLight

* * *

Title: FIC: Perils Beyond The Jaxartes ( 3 / 9 )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story.

Pairings: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: Autumn 2009

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on and off line, preferably *nice* :) .

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, also for improving my English. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Disclaimer: I, the author don't own them. For entertainment only, and for my deep and long time interest in Alexander and Hephaestion and Ancient times.

Summary: In 329 BC Alexander has to do some very hard campaigning against many hostile people. After the successful taking of the Seven Cities Alexander finds himself on the border of Scythia. He cannot resist the temptation to invade this extremely hostile country.

Warnings: Angst. Merciless desert. Nightmare coming true.

* * *

**Perils Beyond The Jaxartes, Part III**

**At The Shores Of The Jaxartes, 329 BC**

**A Friend's Distress **

Alexander looked at the limp and lifeless body of his dearest friend with sheer disbelief. He was so filled with immense grief and sorrow that it threatened to engulf him completely.

"Hephaestion! Phai!, "he called out, his voice filled with sorrow and his eyes overflowing with tears. "You must not leave me, not now, not ever! I NEED you!"

He shook his friend violently, so forcefully that the arrow fell from his chest. All around could see that, strangely, there were no blood stains on Hephaestion's blue chiton. The brunette General suddenly gasped for air with a choking sound. He clutched at his chest as he opened his eyes and looked at Alexander for help.

"Alex....., I cannot breathe, I cannot breathe at all, "he managed to whisper before he choked once more.

Alexander shook him again and then pounced his back. It was to no avail. His friend was still in deep distress. Hephaestion could not breathe at all. His face was quickly turning into an ominous light blue colour and his lips turned dark blue.

"Help us!, "Alexander called out in desperation. "A Healer, immediately!"

Amanda and doctor Philip came running from separate directions. They had their leather satchels with emergency aid remedies open and ready. Both Healers produced and unstoppered the same blue clay bottle, almost fighting each other to hold it under Hephaestion's flickering nostrils. Strong blue green fumes soon filled the air. All around could both smell and see them. The patient looked the same for a long time. Then, his nostrils and mouth widened as he managed to take a gasping breath. It was followed by several more. Then, the colour returned to his face and lips. It was a blessed sight of beauty, his face the colour of newly plucked lilies and his lips like roses. Alexander embraced him in sheer relief before letting the Healers see to his friend. They removed his deep blue chiton. Then all could see the sturdy corselet made from thick leather strengthened with bronze plates that Hephaestion prudently wore under his chiton. It had a very deep indentation, but it had not broken when the arrowhead slammed into it.

"Good Fortune that you are so very prudent, my General, "doctor Philip tersely stated. "That armour saved your life."

"Yes, I know that HE is very dangerous company, "Hephaestion answered in a strained whisper. "I forced him to wear his armour, and put this on myself. This is frontier country, one must always stay alert!"

He then sat up on the ground and tried to rise. At first he seemed to be successful, but then his legs wobbled and gave way under him. He groaned from pain and gasped for breath once more.

"No, stay calm, my Dear One, "Alexander sternly told him. "You must not exert yourself. You need to rest, to heal properly."

He then immediately lifted his friend and carried him to his tent. He wobbled and walked with a clear limp, but no one came to his aid.

They all knew that this was something the King truly wanted to do himself.

The Healers followed with their satchels. Alexander put Hephaestion to bed and made him comfortable with cushions behind his back. Then he sat down at the bedside, holding the patient's hand as the Healers removed his armour and thoroughly inspected his chest and ribcage. His breastbone had been badly bruised. It was covered with a deep purple swelling, swiftly turning into a dark blue colour.

"You are fortunate today, Hephaestion, doctor Philip stated. "It's nothing but a bad bruise. It will heal in no time. "

Amanda anointed the injury with a paste smelling strongly from camphor, comfrey and aloe and put a soft, warm sheep fleece over it. Then she carefully wrapped broad linen strips around the patient's ribcage. He winced and groaned but he calmly submitted himself to her ministrations even if he clearly was in much pain. At the same time, doctor Philip prepared a calming and pain killing concoction, poppy seeds and valerian mixed in strong red wine. He administered it to their dear patient. Soon, Hephaestion was sleeping calmly with the Healers watching over him.

Alexander was pleased to see how well his most skilled Healers worked together. It had not always been so.

The King went outside, looking calm and confident. The Companions milled around him. The air was buzzing with concerned questions. The brunette General was well liked by many.

"How is he? Will he be well enough to come with us on our Scythian Campaign?"even the General Craterus asked in earnest concern.

"Yes, my friends and Generals. Hephaestion is not seriously hurt, just a bad bruise "Alexander answered. "He is sleeping now and he will be fine when he wakes up. It could have been much worse, though. That red headed Scythian Devil almost killed him before my very eyes!"

Suddenly, the King's mood shifted. Alexander was filled with rage and stamped the ground. His golden hair mane rose and his eyes virtually flamed from fury. The left, darker one looked like an abyss of death and dismay, the right, brighter one sparkled with furious lightning.

"Revenge! I will have my revenge for this! In three days we cross the Jaxartes. Soon Ohrlaszh and his Scythian Riders will be no more. "

The Generals and Companions cowered before the King's wrath. All feared for the Scythian Campaign. No one dared to speak against it.

Alexander went back into Hephaestion's tent. All heaved a deep sight from sheer relief. The King was very bad company when in this black and vengeful mood.

**A Friend's Warning**

Hephaestion heard Alexander's outburst despite his drugged slumber. He sat up and called out loud after him.

"Alexander! What is the matter? Are we attacked by the Scythians again?"

He then slumped back on his bed, clutching at his chest and gasping for air. Alexander immediately came to him and held on to him, gently patting his brow and chest. The King's moods shifted very fast. Now he was filled with tranquility and he managed to put the patient to rest.

"You must stay calm, my dear. We will deal with the Scythians in three days time, when you have recovered."

Alexander then beckoned to the Healers.

"You may leave us now. I will sit up with him myself. "

"Yes, Alexander, doctor Philip answered, "You must promise us to stay this calm, though. I don't want you to upset our patient. I gave him enough poppy seeds to put a horse to sleep - and then your tantrum managed to wake him up!"

"I promise, my good doctor. Hephaestion is more important to me than my own welfare. He will stay calm in my care."

"Yes, Alexander. I know that your skills of Healing equals mine and Amanda's, "doctor Philip answered. "You think more about the health of others than your own, though. I heard your challenge regarding the Scythians. This time I sternly advise you to stay behind and let others ride into combat. You are in no state to venture another hard Campaign."

Alexander did not answer the good doctor. The Healers reluctantly left the tent. Alexander remained at Hephaestion's bedside, holding his hand and talking calmingly to him. Hephaestion was slowly drifting back into his drugged slumber. Before he gave in to the poppy induced sleepiness he carefully watched his Golden One. He was worried for Alexander. He had noticed the signs that no one else remarked. Alexander had not been well of late. His golden youth, shine and vitality was slowly leaving him. Endless campaigns and marching had taken its toll at long last. He still had a slight limp from the arrow that split his right shin in a battle near Maracanda. Worse, he had not recovered properly from the injuries to his head and windpipe caused by sling stones at Cyropolis during the Seven Cities campaign. He still had difficulties in speaking, eating and drinking and Hephaestion knew that he also suffered from dizzy spells. It was sheer stubbornness and determination that kept him on his feet. Hephaestion grasped for Alexander's hand. He then spoke to his friend, in whispers, but clear and determined.

"Alexander, I am glad that you take such good care of me. You need not worry so much. It's just a bruise. It will heal in no time, "Hephaestion reassuringly stated. "I am much more worried over your own health. It was sheer Hell to sit by your side when doctor Philip removed the splinters from your shin and set the bone. Then I thought that I would lose you when the sling stones hit your head and windpipe. You have not recovered very well from these injuries. I can see it with my very eyes, and I can feel it - here."

He put his hand over his heart. Alexander became pale, knowing that his friend told the truth.

"Alexander. You must not venture another hard Campaign before you have healed properly. Promise me to stay behind when we cross the Jaxartes!"

Hephaestion now pleadingly clung to Alexander. The King gave him a reassuring hug, followed by a negative answer.

"I appreciate your concern, my Dear One, but you know that I cannot stay behind while our soldiers risk their lives. We will cross the Jaxartes together, as always, Bad Omens or not."

Hephaestion gave a solemn reply.

"Alexander, these Bad Omens were not for me - they were for you! "

Then he drifted back into a unfitful sleep, filled with worries and bad dreams about deserts, scorching sun and hungry vultures. Alexander did his best to calm him down. He talked to him, gently stroke his fevered brow and bathed him with cooling minth scented water. At long last Hephaestion slept calmly.

Then, it was Alexander's turn to worry. He well knew that his friend was right. Hephaestion always told the truth.

**Domestic Council**

Amanda had been worried for her dear ones many times during the Campaigns. She had seen them in action and danger, also seen them getting wounded or seriously ill. Hitherto she had been able to help and Heal them.

Things were different here at the Jaxartes. She had known it ever since she had The Dream. When Hephaestion was arrow shot her own heart almost stopped. He was the one responsible for calm and order, the very anchor for them all. Most important of all, he was the one who kept King Alexander sane and helped him realize his glorious designs.

Amanda felt a warm love and friendship for both her Dear Lords. She did not want them to get hurt in another dangerous Campaign. She knew that doom and disaster awaited them beyond the Jaxartes.

It was the morning of the day after the horrors at the river shore. She had seen to her dear patient. Hephaestion was well, sound asleep on doctor Philip's calming concoction. Alexander was sleeping, too, his golden head resting in the lap of his friend. Hephaestion held his hand on his head, gently ruffling the golden curls. Amanda smiled at them, appreciating their close bond of love and friendship.

Now she had prepared breakfast to her little family. Cleitus and the Guards enjoyed cups of wine, bread and goat chees. Her little boys had goat milk instead of wine.

Amanda had promised herself that they would NEVER be allowed to drink wine to their food, just for medicinal purposes.

Her three men discussed the upcoming Campaign. They were worried over the bad Omens, feeling reluctant regarding the Scythian Campaign. Still, they were determined to do King Alexander's bidding, whatever he decided. Amanda wanted no more of this. She violently slammed her fist into the table. She was usually very calm and she seldom had any opinions about King Alexander's warfare. Now she was furious. Her light blond hair had escaped from its tightly bound braids, forming a flaming halo around her head. Her green eyes used to be mild and compassionate. Now they were filled with rage and actually sparkling and shooting green arrows. Her emerald green gown and cloak billowed around her

"Cleitus! Stefanos! Alexios! You are MEN so you are allowed to speak in the King's Council, "she stated with determination. "You must persuade King Alexander to refrain from this witless campaign. It is sheer insanity to venture out into that endless Sea of Grass. I have heard that it continues into a merciless desert. It will swallow you all up, if you are not killed by that red headed Devil and his Scythian Riders before you even have the chance to ride into it! They have caused us enough calamity as it is. We almost lost the General Hephaestion because of them! I do not want to lose my loved ones in this dangerous venture!"

She was joined by three tiny voices.

"Mother is right! Xander and Phai must NOT cross the River of Blood. We have had The Bad Dream, too."

Amanda's three small boys were usually the most docile and kind hearted of children. Little Cleitus was five years old, born exactly nine months after the Battle at the river Granicos. He was sturdy and with his ragged black mane he looked like a small and endearing copy of the black haired General. It often made people smile. The twins were also endearing. They were four now , born precisely nine months after the Battle of Issos. All could see that they were the lookalikes of the faithful Guards. Alexios Hephaestion had a shiny auburn hair mane, Stefanos Alexander had a glossy black and more controlled hair mane. Their proud mother always called them Phai and Alex.

They had taken after their mother more than their fathers. She had brought them up teaching them the art of Healing from a tiny age. They helped her collect herbs and prepare them into ointments, powders, infusions and concoctions, seeing it as a game. They also followed her and helped her to care for the wounded. They fetched and carried things for her and distracted the men from their pain with their games and singing. Amanda had allowed Cleitus to give them some military training, to protect themselves from the dangers in Camp.

She had promised herself that her dear little boys would become Healers, not soldiers.

Now they helped her to convince their fathers against the Jaxartes Campaign. The three men in Amanda's quite unusual household had to give in to such vehement persuation.

"Yes, Amanda, yes our dear boys,"Cleitus answered. "I agree with you in this. I am a General. King Alexander must listen to me in Council. I promise you that I will speak against this reckless venture in todays War Council. I cannot promise you that the King will listen to me, though. He is more stubborn than the three of you together!"

Amanda and her little family did not know that their reluctant feelings against the Scythian Campaign were shared by many more households all over Camp.

**War Council**

The Generals and Companions were seated in the reception room in the King's tent. All were prepared for the War Council. King Alexander was expected to present his plans for the Scythian Campaign. Now he came, dressed in Royal purple, with the General Hephaestion dressed in lavender blue on his right and the General Craterus dressed in dark yellow on his left. He was clearly limping, almost staggering and the Generals were ready to catch him if he was to stumble and fall. To the relief of all, the General Hephaestion had recovered well from his injury. He was a bit pale and wan, but his gait was steady and he was clearly in good fighting form.

Alexander sat down in his chair and immediately addressed the Council. His voice was strained and hushed from the recent injury to his windpipe. Still, it carried through the room, compelling them all to listen carefully.

"Gentlemen. We will soon be up against one of our most dangerous enemies. I know that many of you are feeling reluctant towards crossing the Jaxartes and meeting the Scythians in combat. "

He made a pause. The silence in the room was so choking that it could have been cut to pieces with a cleaver.

"It is important that we teach them a thorough lesson. We cannot leave them unchallenged behind our back. They will overwhelm our new cities and garrisons as soon as we are away from here. In three days' time we cross the Jaxartes to meet them on the Sea of Grass. "

The General Cleitus rose, flanked by the faithful Guards Stefanos and Alexios.

"With all respect, Sire, "Cleitus addressed the King, "I must speak against this venture. The Scythians are on their native soil. They know every grain of sand and every straw of grass on this hostile ground. We will ride straight into an unknown realm, ready to swallow us up. I advise you to let enough be enough. Fortify the town of Alexandria Eschate and its garrison. Then leave a reliable Commander there. The Scythians will remain on their side of the Jaxartes."

"I agree," the General Hephaestion rose and stated. "Our forces are strained and stretched to the utmost. You yourself are in no condition to lead us in another hard Campaign. Let enough be enough. Diplomatic negotiations with the Scythians will solve our differencies, and a fortified garrison at Alexandria Eschate will deter them from further hostilities.

Many of the Generals nodded in assent. King Alexander turned pale with silent rage but he held his temper.

"I hear and respect your views, my good Cleitus and Hephaestion. Still, my decision stands firm. In three days time we cross the Jaxartes and meet the Scythians. I know this red headed devil Ohrlaszh. He will never leave us unchallenged. Our new cities will be razed to the ground as soon as we turn our back. We cannot leave them unprotected against such Evil!"

Now the General Craterus rose and addressed the Council.

"Sire, I agree with the General Cleitus. I even agree with HIM, "he declared, nodding towards Hephaestion. "But, since you so clearly insist on this Campaign I am willing to go. I advise you, thought, not to lead us in person. You have been seriously wounded several times of late. You are clearly in no state to lead an army on a tough Campaign in this hostile and unknown terrain. Please, Alexander, listen to me as your friend and General. Stay behind this time. Let me, Perdiccas and Balacrus take our cavalry beyond the Jaxartes and teach the Scythians a lesson."

Alexander turned even paler, then his colour changed into Royal red, matching his cloak. He slammed his fist into the table.

"NO, my General Craterus. I will not allow you to risk your own life and others while I stay safely behind the lines. We cross the Jaxartes in three days' time. This is my final decision!"

There was no more opposition. In the evening Aristander made another sacrifce. The Omens were no better this time.

They were even worse.

**TBC**


	4. Unorthodox Alliance

Hello all,

Alexander's enemies are challenging him to set out on one of his most dangerous campaigns. He cannot resist fighting the Scythian Riders even with very bad omens set before him.

All his friends and dear ones advise him against this ill omened campaign. In this we will see a most unusual alliance trying to save the young King from his own recklessness.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

* * *

Title: FIC: Perils Beyond The Jaxartes ( 4 / 9 )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story.

Pairings: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: Winter 2010

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on and off line, preferably *nice* :) .

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, also for improving my English. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Disclaimer: I, the author don't own them. For entertainment only, and for my deep and long time interest in Alexander and Hephaestion and Ancient times.

Summary: In 329 BC Alexander does some very hard campaigning against many hostile people. After the successful taking of the Seven Cities Alexander finds himself on the border of Scythia. He cannot resist the temptation to invade this extremely hostile country.

Warnings: Angst. Merciless desert. Nightmare coming true.

* * *

**Perils Beyond The Jaxartes, Part IV**

**At The Shore Of The Jaxartes, 329 BC**

**Bad Omens**

Old Aristander watched the entrails of the sacrificial sheep with bewildered fear and puzzlement. The animal had looked ever so fine and cheerful as it was led to the altar. It behaved calmly and had easily succumbed to his scythed knife. Then he inspected the entrails. They looked even worse than the ones of his previous sacrifice. They were bloated, black and swollen. The liver missed a lobe, the heart was small and withered and the entrails were affected by some crippling disease. The stench from them was overwhelming. He held a fold of his lilac cloak over his mouth and nose to protect himself. Then, he proceeded to inform the King and his Generals of the outcome of the important sacrifice.

"Sire, all the Signs are still against you, "he solemnly stated. "If you insist on riding out on this Scythian campaign you will meet with perils you cannot even imagine."

Alexander had seen all the bad signs for himself. He was clearly shaken as he answered his venerable old Seer.

"Will these perils occur to our army, or just to my own person?"

"As I said before, Sire, the worst peril is for you, for your own person. "

"Then, if our army is safe against the Bad Omens, we will set out tomorrow as decided. "

King Alexander turned his back to the sacrificial altar and marched with steady strides to the Royal tent. Hephaestion accompanied him, silently preparing another futile argument against the ill omened Scythian campaign.

He was suddenly hampered by a strong hand that suddenly grasped his shoulder from behind.

**The Friends' Warnings**

Hephaestion turned his head and looked startled over his shoulder. Whoever dared to hold him back like that?

It was the General Craterus. The giant black maned General had a startled look of dismay and concern as he whispered to the brunette General.

"Hephaestion! You must hear me out! Let us go someplace where we are not disturbed."

Hephaestion was puzzled by this urgent approach.

"Yes, but I cannot understand whatever you might want from me!"

They went straight into Hephaestion's tent. Stefanos and Alexios followed, watching over their dear Master in a protective manner.

The General Craterus was Hephaestion's most powerful detractor and adversary in Camp. He sure was up to no good.

The Generals sat down in two chairs, watching each other with great suspicion.

"Well, Craterus. What do you want from me?"

"Hephaestion, we have never been the best of friends, "the giant General stated. "Alexander's welfare is the one and only thing we have in common. Now he is in grave danger from this perilous campaign. The Scythians are one of the worst, bravest and most cunning foes we have met on the battle field. Their leader, this red haired devil Ohrlaszh, nearly defeated us at the Danube, and he almost had Alexander killed before our very eyes. I fear that he will be successful this time."

"I agree with you on this, Craterus, but whatever can we do? Alexander has set his mind on crossing the Jaxartes and do battle against the Scythians. There is nothing we can do to make him change this decision."

"Yes, there sure is. If we both unite and beg him to stay behind he must listen to us. We NEVER agree on anything at all. When he realizes that we both are against this campaign he sure will change his mind!"

"You have something there, Craterus. We will do as you recommend - but I know the King better than you. He will hear us out - but still do as HE has decided."

The Generals rose and walked shoulder by shoulder into the King's tent. They were admitted immediately, with a few raised eyebrows from the Royal Guards. Alexander sat at his desk, prowling over his maps and battle plans. His eyes were weary and his vision blurred. He sometimes put his hand to his head and throat and he seemed to be very tired and in clear pain and discomfort. When he saw the Generals stride into his office he rallied and called upon his inner strength and stubbornness. Now he sat with his back straight, his eyes shining from determination and his hands strong and eager to grasp sword and spear.

Alexander was most astounded to see the Generals Hephaestion and Craterus arrive together, walking shoulder by shoulder. Usually they had great difficulties to even stay together in the same room. What were they up to now?

"What a surprise to see you two together, my trusted friends and Generals, "he welcomed them. "What do you have on your minds? Please take a seat and let me know."

They sat down, pulling the chairs close together to call on extra strength and confidence. They remained silent for a long time, looking at the King with great concern. Then they spoke in unison.

"Alexander, we come to you as your friends, not only as Generals and advisers. We both fear for your life. Ohrlaszh and the Scythians are formidable foes. Now they are on their own ground. The Sea Of Grass offers them the upper hand."

Alexander nodded in agreement, calmly hearing them out.

"Then we have these Bad Omens against us. Aristander has taken the signs twice. It all looked very bad the first time, and it was even worse at the sacrifice this evening. The Gods themselves want to warn you against this Scythian Campaign."

Alexander nodded once more, now with a dissatisfied frown.

"Then there is the matter of your own health. You have not had the time to recover properly from your severe leg injury. The injuries to your head and windpipe are even worse. You need time to rest and recuperate. You are in no condition to lead us on this dangerous and ill omened campaign!, "Craterus adamantly stated.

"Alexander, we fear for your very life. Please, stay behind this time. Let me go on a diplomatic mission. I will negotiate and hopefully the Scythians will withdraw, not wanting to risk a defeat in combat with our superior army, "Hephaestion pleaded.

"And, if diplomacy fails, then let me, Perdiccas and Ptolemy lead our army against the Scythians. This time you must stay behind. Alexander, you are vital to us all! We cannot risk your life in this perilous campaign!, "Craterus bravely told the King.

Now Alexander had heard enough. He was clearly surprised by the unity of the former adversaries. Still he was jarred by the sheer insolence of their suggestions. He rose from his chair and slammed his fist into the desk before him. His golden hair mane rose and his eyes shone from indignant rage.

"My sagacious Hephaestion and my brave Craterus, you sure astound me, "he roared at them like an angered lion. "This is the first time that I have heard you agree on a serious matter. I appreciate your concern. You tell me the truth in part and you have some good points in what you say."

The King sat down again, composing himself before he addressed them once more. He looked straight at Hephaestion.

"I have some good points, too. Diplomacy will be of no avail against the Scythians. You remember well the tragedy at Tyre. I cannot risk you, Hephaestion, nor any other trusted General, to go on a diplomatic mission to these Scythians. They are even more ruthless than the stubborn and insolent people of Tyre. They will kill you, or do something even worse if I send you to them under a flag of truce."

Now Alexander set his two coloured eyes on Craterus.

"My friend Craterus. It is very brave of you to want to lead our army against the Scythians. You and my other Generals are brave, ruthless and cunning but it will not suffice. The Scythians are the worst foe we have ever met. I must lead you in person against them or else we risk a total failure. I will not stay behind and let you risk your lives on the Sea Of Grass. We will cross the Jaxartes and ride against the Scythians tomorrow, as agreed. "

The giant black maned General hung his head together with his beautiful brunette friend. They looked so miserable that Alexander had to make up to them.

"My dear friends. You must not look so sad. There is much you can do to help me. Let us discuss our strategy once more. I need to have this one crystal clear for us to be victorious tomorrow."

Alexander sat down with his two dear friends and Generals. Together they poured over the maps and plans, discussing strategies and army formations. They had a formidable battle plan, hopefully a winning concept. All went so much better when Hephaestion and Craterus agreed and worked together.

Alexander was feeling calm and happy. It was sheer blissfulness, sitting together with his two dearest friends in blessed unity.

Alexander wished that it could always be like that.

**Setting Out**

Amanda embraced Cleitus and the Guards, trying to keep the tears from her sea green eyes. She had never before felt such worries preceding a campaign. Her dear little boys shared her troubled feelings. They were standing in brave silence at her side. It was not the first time that they had seen their fathers set out for battle. This was different, though.

Now, both they and their dear Mother had had the Bad Dream.

"Keep yourselves out of danger - and - most important of all - keep THEM out of danger!"

She nodded towards King Alexander and the General Hephaestion. They were proudly mounted astride Bucephalus and Castor, their brave and strong war stallions. They looked so excellent, athletic and shining in their well polished armour, one might assume that there was nothing wrong in the world with them.

Amanda knew the truth behind the brilliant facade.

King Alexander was in no state to go on a dangerous Campaign. He was very weak after his serious injuries of late. The General Hephaestion was still suffering from pain and soreness in his chest after being arrow shot. He had difficulties in breathing and his movements came with apparent difficulties.

Both of them were far too stubborn to admit their weakness.

The Jaxartes swirled before them, it's broad waters the colour of dark red blood. It murmured and roared in protest, as if the very waters tried to warn them against the crossing.

Now the straw filled rafts were made ready. All in the Macedonian army embarked on them. The horses were supposed to swim at the side of the rafts. They were reluctant. Even Bucephalus and Castor were reluctant to follow the King's raft. Gorgon, the General Cleitus' ill mannered war stallion, set all four hoofs stubbornly into the mud of the river shore. He neighed, refusing to follow his master. The General had to persuade him in the most adamant manner.

"Yes, my old brute. I sure agree with you. I do not want to go on this perilous campaign, either! But we must follow HIM, you know that. "

At long last the dark gray stallion went into the water together with the King's black stallion and the auburn Castor. The horses neighed with reluctance as they swam at the side of the King's raft.

Amanda stood at the shores of the blood red Jaxartes, holding on to her dear boys.

_// "Brave and mighty Enyalius and Ares, protect all my Dear Ones on this perilous Campaign. This time they will need it more than ever!" she silently prayed to the Gods of War. //_

TBC


	5. Victory At The Jaxartes

Hello all,

Alexander's battle plans are successful, even more so as Hephaestion and Craterus are cooperating at the moment. At the Macedonian base camp Amanda and her little boys are worriedly waiting for their Dear Ones.

The Bad Omens have been overwhelming. Can they be averted by the brilliant victory?

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

* * *

TEMPLATE

Title: FIC: Perils Beyond The Jaxartes ( 5 / 9 )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story.

Pairings: Alexander & Hephaestion

Date: Winter 2010

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on and off line, preferably *nice* :) .

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I, the author do not own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep and long time interest in Alexander and Hephaestion and Ancient times.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, also for improving my English. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: In 329 BC Alexander does some very hard campaigning against many hostile people. After the successful taking of the Seven Cities Alexander finds himself on the border of Scythia. He cannot resist the temptation to invade this extremely hostile country.

Warnings: Angst. Merciless desert. Nightmare coming true.

Author's note: Biological warfare has probably been known for a very long time. Ohrlaszh the Scythian's sinister tactics are of my own invention, though.

* * *

**Perils Beyond The Jaxartes, Part V**

**At The Shore Of The Jaxartes, 329 BC**

**Battle At The Jaxartes**

Cleitus had never felt such worries and reluctance before a battle. When Gorgon refused to go into the river and swim at the side of the King's raft he became even more discouraged.

Gorgon was a stubborn and bad mannered war stallion, but his courage and common sense was infallible. Cleitus sighed from relief when his brave equine friend at long last consented to plunge into the water.

"Cleitus! Are you still coming, even after speaking so adamantly against me in Council?, "Alexander asked.

"Yes, Alexander. This is one of our toughest ventures hitherto. I think that you need someone as tough as me to protect you from your own recklessness!"

The young King gave his trusted General a suspicious glance. Alexander appreciated that Cleitus had saved his life at the Granicus , but he did not like to be reminded of it.

Amanda overheard this exchange of words from the rivershore.

_// "My brave man, I hope that nothing bad will happen to you because I told you to speak against King Alexander in Council. He is far too bold and reckless for his own good, "she silently mused to herself. //_

Soon all the Macedonians had crossed the river. They went ashore in good order. The horses shrugged themselves dry and allowed their Riders to mount. Off they went, boldly riding into the Sea of Grass. It waved to and fro in the warm breezes from the desert, looking almost like a real ocean. Hephaestion had never been a good seaman. The green, brown and yellow grass adorned with multi coloured panicles waving endlessly before his eyes almost made him seasick. Nearchus rode at his side. The Admiral gave him a friendly smile and a pat at the shoulder, making him feel better instantly.

They soon came upon the Scythian enemy. Their innumerous riders circled around them, skirmishing and challenging them, shooting darts and arrows with their curved bows and throwing javelins. The Macedonians were not used to this kind of irregular riding and fighting. Many of them were wounded and some even killed. The grass turned red in several spots.

Alexander saw with dismay that his soldiers were close pressed, nearly threatened by defeat. He instantly launched his battle plans, calling Craterus and Cleitus to his side. Hephaestion and the faithful Guards were already there, at his right elbow, ready to protect him with their very life. Balacrus came riding with the archers, Agrianians and light troops, covering the King and the Companion cavalry. The enemy had to abandon their casual skirmishing strategy and form line, riding straight against the Macedonians. Then Alexander launched the second part of his plan, ordering the light cavalry to outflank the enemy. The Companion Cavalry advanced towards the Scythians in three united columns, like a sharp arrow launched with merciless force. Alexander rode in front of them, blazing like a golden beacon, fiercely brandishing his sword. He looked like the very God of War.

No one not knowing the true state he was in could have realized that he actually had to use all of his indomitable force of will to stay mounted and alert in command.

The Scythians were not used to this kind of fast and disciplined cavalry maneuvers. They lost their heads and were swiftly slain in vast numbers. Ohrlaszh fought bravely surrounded by his most fierce riders. He was filled with remorseless hatred towards the Macedonians, and he wanted to get rid of them forever. Now Alexander came before him, challenging him into mortal combat. Both commanders rode against each other with their eyes blazing from sheer hatred, screaming curses against the hated Enemy. Their horses were equally fierce, baring their yellow teeth, neighing and almost rearing up to strike at each other with their sharp and heavy hooves. Bucephalus was black as the nighttime sky. Ohrlaszh's mount Tara, known as the Fire Horse, was red as a firebrand. Both were adamantly determined to protect the lives of their Riders.

It was the fight of the day. All knew about the preludes. A bolt from Alexander's catapults had killed Ohrlaszh's dearest friend Hochta. Then the Scythian had shot Hephaestion with an arrow. Only his thick linen armour had saved him from instant death. Both men had good reason to hate each other. Their enmity ran very deep, ever since they first met at the Danube. Orhlaszh wanted to finish off what he began back then. He knew that Alexander was hard to kill. Not even the swirling blue green waters of the Danube had been able to quench his indomitable flame of life. Alexander wanted revenge for the attempt to kill Hephaestion. The moments when his Dear One lay white and unmoving in his arms after being arrow shot had been the worst in his life.

The fight went on and on. Alexander and Ohrlaszh did not pay any attention at all to the battle raging around them. They were locked in their own world of mutual hatred and violence. Swords clashed and sparks flew around them, setting the grass on fire in places. A flame flared up before Bucephalus, making the giant black stallion rear up. Alexander almost fell off his mount. He lost the reins and felt his sword slipping from his numb fingers. Ohrlaszh and Tara came at them before Alexander had found the reins and regained a strong grip on his sword.

Cleitus, Hephaestion and the Guards had watched the single combat with much worry and dismay. Now they saw the danger which threatened the young King. Cleitus was the first to take action. Swiftly and mercilessly he stabbed the Scythian from behind. At the same time Gorgon bit Tara in his haunches, making the fiery stallion scream from agony. Ohrlaszh lost his breath and fell forward, hanging limply over the neck of Tara. The red war horse had found Bucephalus a worthy, even overwhelming adversary. Now, when he encountered an even stronger and more bad mannered and brutal war stallion with a fierce and dangerous Rider he knew that the day was lost. Swiftly he ran away, wanting to protect his Rider from this new and very dangerous black maned enemy on his grizzled war horse.

Alexander saw Ohrlaszh and his fire brand horse disappear into the Sea of Grass, together with the remaining Scythians. They left well over a thousand dead behind.

It had been a most brilliant Victory.

One of Alexander's most important goals had not been achieved, though.

Ohrlaszh the Scythian could still be alive somwhere out in the Sea of Grass.

**Scythian Death Trap **

From the beginning of the battle Ohrlaszh thought that since the Scythians vastly outnumbered the Macedonians his brave Riders simply had to become victorious. He was soon to be proven wrong. Men and horses fell like wheat to the scythe around him. He had hoped to change the tide by killing King Alexander in single hand combat. Just as he had the young and reckless golden haired King at his mercy he was struck from behind.

King Alexander had many brave warriors. The black maned brute Cleitus was stronger and braver than most. Ohrlaszh succumbed to his well aimed sword thrust, feeling the blood flowing freely down his rib cage. He had lost consciousness when he had to abandon the field and take to an ignominious retreat. His strong and brave war stallion Tara saved him and carried him away together with his remaining Scythians. They disappeared into the Sea of Grass. Ohrlaszh slowly regained consciousness and cursed his bad luck when he heard the Macedonian war cry behind his back.

"A la la lai ! A la la lai ! A la la lai !

It grated his ears, making him curse and hate Alexander and the Macedonians even more.

Ohrlaszh and his Scythians had swift and fine horses. They soon left the Macedonians far behind. The Sea of Grass turned into a merciless desert with red hot sizzling sand around them. When they could not hear the fierce war cries and the thunder of hooves they slowed down to a canter. Defeat had a bitter taste for the red haired warrior. He was not used to it, being one of the bravest and strongest Scythian Commanders. He had miserably failed his Bactrian and Sogdian allied. Now they all were at the mercy of Alexander and the Macedonians.

Suddenly a cold and voluminous clay jug clattered against his thigh. It was filled with the most deathly venom, intended to imbibe if he was taken by the Enemy without any hope of escape. He did not need it for this purpose at the moment. He was still alive, even if he was badly wounded and had lost much blood.

Ohrlaszh wanted to live to fight another day. He quickly thought of another, far better use for his flagon with deathly poison.

An oasis with a clump of dry leafed trees was beckoning to them far away in the desert. Their horses were still reasonably fresh and they soon arrived there. They all were very thirsty and went for the well surrounded by dry grass.

The water was a huge disappointment. It was stagnant and had been so for a very long time. Its colour was brown and yellow and it was polluted with mud. Flocks of algae were floating in moldy islands on its surface. The stench was overwhelming, making men and horses gag.

"Oh no. We cannot drink THIS, " they called out in distress.

"No, WE cannot and will not drink this poisonous mixture, "Ohrlaszh told his few remaining Scythians with a gleeful smile. "We still have our senses. The Macedonians are not used to this excessive heat. When they come here they will be so very thirsty that they will not see that it is impossible to drink. And - THIS will make it even worse for them!"

Ohrlaszh quickly produced his flagon with its deathly poison. He unstoppered it and poured its green contents into the already polluted well. It made the water smoke and the horrible stench increased, turning into a cloud of gray green poisonous smoke.

"We must leave this place at once, "the Commander ordered. "Our camp is not far away. We will find water, food and rest there. When we and our horses have rested we will take care of the remainder of the Macedonian Army. "

The Scythians urged their horses on. Soon they disappeared in a cloud of swirling red hot sand against the northern horizon.

**Merciless Pursuit**

"He escapes! I will not let him get away with this! Let us ride after him at once!"

Alexander had regained his strength and sat proud and determined on his black stallion. His golden hair mane rose like a flaming firebrand. Bucephalus was smitten by the belligerent mood of his Rider. He reared up, wanting to teach the red war horse and his insolent Rider a real lesson.

Voices of Reason tried to calm them down.

"Alexander! The day is ours. We have slain more than a thousand Scythians and we have one hundred fifty prisoners and so much booty, "Hephaestion prudently stated. "They have learned their lesson now. They will not threaten us any more!"

"Yes, Alexander. Listen to him. He is right, for once, "Craterus agreed with his former adversary. "Let us call it a day. We can withdraw and put up our garrison at the river shore. The Scythians will not dare to come at us in force again."

"Alexander. You must be satisfied with this overwhelming victory, "Cleitus admonished his King. "The Bad Omens have been adverted. You must not defy the Gods with wanting more."

"I hear you, my trusted friends and Generals - but I do not agree. As long as that red haired devil Ohrlaszh is still alive we will not be safe from him and his Scythian raiders. We must take on an instant pursuit!"

The young King ordered this pursuit at once. He rode in front of his Macedonians. They formed line and followed him, riding swiftly in orderly columns straight into the Sea of Grass. No one seeing them could ever think that they were feeling any fear or reluctance at all.

Hephaestion, Cleitus and the faithful Guards rode at Alexander's side. Soon Craterus joined them. They must follow their young and brave King, always ready to protect him from his own recklessness.

Still, they all felt very bad about this pursuit.

The Sea of Grass and the Red Desert beyond it were filled with many unknown dangers and menaces.

TBC


	6. Desert Disaster

Hello all,

In this Hephaestion meets one of the worst challenges of his life, as he has to save both his Golden one and the whole Macedonian Army from the perils of the dangerous and daring Scythian Campaign.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

* * *

TEMPLATE

Title: FIC: Perils Beyond The Jaxartes ( 6 / 9 )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story.

Pairings: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: Autumn 2009

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on and off line, preferably *nice* :) .

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, also for improving my English. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Disclaimer: I, the author don't own them. For entertainment only, and for my deep and long time interest in Alexander and Hephaestion and Ancient times.

Summary: In 329 BC Alexander does some very hard campaigning against many hostile people. After the successful taking of the Seven Cities Alexander finds himself on the border of Scythia. He cannot resist the temptation to invade this extremely hostile country.

Warnings: Angst. Merciless desert. Nightmare coming true.

Author's note: Biological warfare has probably been known for a very long time. Ohrlaszh the Scythian's sinister tactics are of my own invention, though.

* * *

**Perils Beyond The Jaxartes, Part VI**

**At The Shore Of The Jaxartes, 329 BC**

**Domestic Bliss**

Amanda just loved to cook and bake for her Dear Ones. This day was very special for her. Her beloved twins Alexios Hephaestion and Stefanos Alexander celebrated their fourth birthday. They listened to the names of Alexander and Hephaestion. People gave her a sweet smile when she called out for them. Amanda baked a cake from the finest wheat meal, adorned it with whipped cream and stuffed it with berries of the season. She missed the blueberries, raspberries and lingonberries of her native, far away Illyria but these eastern realms offered many sweet and bright coloured berries as a substitute. She had always managed to find fine ingredients to prepare the most delicious foods for her Dear Ones during all of King Alexander's many campaigns. Amanda was good at collecting what Mother Nature wanted to offer them all.

Her dear little boys helped her in the kitchen. Cleitus baked oat meal cakes in the brick oven and the twins helped her out with whipping the cream and cleaning the berries. All three boys were interested in cooking and baking. At first their comrades had teased them for wanting to do these womanly chores. Since all three were big and strong for their age, taking after their fathers in this, the teasing soon stopped. Also, their comrades appreciated their gifts of Healing and always sought them out for help with all kinds of gashes, sprains and bruises.

Now the table was set. Amanda looked at the sparkling silver service. She had great difficulties in coping with the riches brought to her by King Alexander's victorious Campaign. The delicious cake tempted the small guests on a big silver plate in the middle of the table. Oat meal cakes were laid out on smaller silver plates at every place and silver pitchers filled with orange and lemon juice stood everywhere. Amanda poured the juice into silver goblets.

It was very hot. They all were constantly thirsty.

The small guests arrived. They were boys from all the camps. Amanda's boys had many friends, both Macedonian and Persian. The party was a roaring success. They all ate and drank with a hearty appetite, and they sung the most boisterous songs, imitating their fathers.

They were all lulled into sleep with the drinking songs from the King's Royal Banquets.

Amanda was happy that her boys and their friends only had fruit juices in their drinking jugs. She would see to it that they never tasted any stronger drink at all.

Yes, the party was a roaring success. All ate and drank their fill and had a merry time. Still, the worries for their fathers out there in the Sea of Grass lay like a dark cloud of unrest and worry in the background.

All the camp followers had seen the victorious battle from the shores of the Jaxartes. They had expected the troops to return after this overwhelming victory. Instead King Alexander and the Macedonians had taken on a merciless pursuit straight into the Sea of Grass.

There was still no news from them.

**Foretelling In The Water**

Amanda and her boys had seen their guests safely home. Now Little Cleitus and his smaller twin brothers were sound asleep in their beds. Peritas and Pollux watched over them. The faithful dogs had wanted to join their Dear Masters on campaign, but Alexander had told them to stay safely at home. Amanda and her family took good care of them, as usual.

She gathered the silver service into the soiled table cloth and brought it all down to the river shore. There she proceeded to wash the dishes. They soon were sparkling clean again, together with the table cloth. The river water was clean at this spot, free from the usual silt and mud.

Suddenly the surface of the Jaxartes changed before her eyes. The clear river water turned into a foul smelling brown and yellow mess. Mud and algae swum in unwholesome islands on the surface. The stench was overwhelming, making her gag and feel dizzy and nauseous.

Amanda turned away, one hand at her head and the other clasped over her mouth. She watched the sun set in the west, in a cloud of crimson. When she looked at the river water again it was clear and sparkling.

It had just been an illusion, but not an ordinary one.

Now Amanda knew the nature of the peril threatening King Alexander. He was to succumb to overwhelming thirst, drinking from a well of poisonous water.

There was nothing she could do to save him.

**Far Beyond The Jaxartes, The Scythian Wilderness, 329 BC**

**Into The Sea Of Grass**

The Sea Of Grass was a place of great beauty. Its multitude of panicles waved to and fro in the hot desert breezes. They looked like real sea waves, but their colour was not blue or green. They were golden yellow, orange, green and brown, shimmering before Hephaestion's eyes like an endless sea of challenges and exertions. He was still weak from the bruises of his chest injury. The armour hurt him and he had difficulties with his breathing. Soon he felt dizzy and nauseous, and begun to wobble in the saddle. Castor looked at him with worry, wanting but not knowing how to help his dear Master. Admiral Nearchus once again came to his assistance. He rode at the side of the brunette General, gently holding on to him and telling him words of comfort.

"Hephaestion, don't look at all that waving grass. Look at the big and cooling cloud right over the northern horizon, instead. It'll make you feel steadier, "the older Admiral told his younger friend and colleague. "I know that you are still weak after being arrow shot. This nausea will soon pass. We must press on after the enemy. HE will not let us have any rest, not until we have caught up with Ohrlaszh and his men. "

Hephaestion tried the sage advise. Slowly he recuperated, feeling better when he watched the white and feathery cloud soaring over the horizon. It reached out to him, soothing him with its cool freshness. He reached out to Nearchus.

"Thanks, my friend. I feel better now, and I sure need all my strength to follow. Not all of us can be as energetic and headstrong as HE is, "Hephaestion stated with a thankful smile.

They watched King Alexander riding in front of all. Bucephalus ran faster than the desert breezes. Earth and sand swirled up from the beat of his hooves, forming reddish yellow clouds, turning into a halo around the King and his war horse.

Hephaestion and the Macedonians followed their leader.

They simply had to. There were no other options.

**Alluring Illusion**

Alexander was most satisfied with the great triumph at the shores of the Jaxartes. Still, he wanted a more decisive victory. Against all good and prudent advise from his Companions and Generals he instantly ordered a swift pursuit after the Scythians, straight into the unknown Sea of Grass and then into the dismal realm of the hot and merciless desert.

All went well in the beginning. They had brought ample supplies with food and water bags. After a week they found themselves short of rations. Especially the lack of water was a dire emergency. The Macedonian Army and their hapless horses stumbled around in the sizzling orange red sand, in the heat from the burning sun. The Scythian Enemy were nowhere to be found, but the merciless heat, thirst and exhaustion were worse to suffer than mere human adversaries.

Now Alexander felt the full impact of his severe injuries of late. His head was spinning and aching, his eyes felt sore, his vision was dim and unfocused, and his senses were quite bewildered. His neck, throat and windpipe still hurt from the bruises the stone impact had caused. The merciless heat caused a swelling that turned every breath of stifling hot desert air into sheer torment.

His injured leg had healed well. Still, it had become numb and weak and it ached and swelled abominably in the desert heat. He was thankful for being seated on the broad and reliable back of his war stallion. If Bucephalus had not been there for him he probably would not have been able to march many steps on his own. Alexander was suffering greatly from the heat. His recent head and throat injuries had weakened him more than he wanted to admit. He still had great difficulties in thinking and talking. Thanks to Hephaestion's invaluable assistance he had been able to uphold his command and continue their campaign.

The merciless heat was taking its toll on him, exhausting even his golden energy and vitality. He was feeling so very hot and thirsty and he needed water so badly. The agonizing thirst was simply unendurable. His throat was utterly parched. Alexander wanted to find some fresh and sparkling water to quench his thirst. They all wanted and needed it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an oasis appeared with the promising shade from dry leafed trees. Under those trees was a pond with high tufts of dry, sharp grass around it. Alexander pressed on before his guards and his closest Companions . Bucephalus was swift as the wind and helped the King to reach it first of all. Suddenly the enticing oasis was there before his very eyes. Wonder of all wonders! There was a sparkling pond, filled not with mere water. It shimmered before his sore and hurting eyes, rich, enticing and ruby red.

It was not water at all. It was wine!

It glittered and sparkled in the sun in a most alluring manner. Alexander leaped off his horse and threw himself on the hard, dry ground. He proceeded to drink from this unexpected Well of Wonders. Bucephalus was thirsty, too, and came close to the alluring well. Suddenly the black horse wrinkled his muzzle and refused to drink. He even sank his teeth into Alexander's Royal red cloak and tried to drag him away from the water.

Alexander did not understand the reluctance of his equine friend at all. He could not resist the wonderful wine filled well. He sank down into the razor sharp grass and started to gulp it down. It was simply delicious, the very best wine that he had ever drunk. He could feel Bucephalus nibble at his Royal red cloak, trying to drag him away from the pond. He lashed out at his horse, as if to shoo away a persistent gnat. The horse gave up a desperate neighing and stomped with his big hoof, making the sandy ground tremble.

"Bucephalus! I cannot understand why you do not like this wonderful pond. Look at it, it is filled with the most rich and delicious wine!"

The war horse shook his black head and mane, giving up another desperate neighing. Alexander returned to the enticing pond, indulging himself with the delicious wine.

When Hephaestion, Stefanos and Alexios arrived at the oasis they saw quite another picture. There were distinct traces of pollution in the pond. The water was not clear and sparkling at all. It had an unhealthy brown and yellow colour and there was mud and algae floating around in it. Hephaestion was horrified and with eager help from Bucephalus he managed to drag Alexander away from the pond.

"Alexander! You cannot drink THAT!, "he exclaimed in an outrage. "It is not fit for drinking! I certainly hope that you will not take ill from it."

**Desert Disaster**

He was to be proven wrong. That very night Alexander became desperately ill. His condition worsened during the following days. Still, he insisted on pursuing the Enemy through the merciless desert. Hephaestion could not persuade him to take some well needed rest. No, they all pressed on hard after the Scythians, finding nothing but sand, more sand, cragged rocks and merciless heat in a hostile wilderness. There were some small ponds with stale water, but not enough for a large army with many men and horses. They marched on and on through the endless yellow and red brown sand dunes. The sun shone down from a cloudless sky, basking them in an unnatural red and coppery light, seeming unreal to their aching eyes.

The golden rays of the sun used to bring light and life to all.

Not out here in this merciless wilderness. All it brought them was thirst, exhaustion and abject misery.

On the third day Alexander collapsed and fell off Bucephalus. Hephaestion immediately leaped off Castor and knelt at his side. He found that the King was very pale and wan, totally exhausted from fever and dehydration. He was barely breathing.

"How is he?, "Stefanos and Alexios worriedly asked as they dismounted and ran to their Dear Masters.

"He is very ill, burning up from fever and so very weakened. He will need fresh water soon, or else I fear that he will not make it, "Hephaestion desperately stated.

They all looked around. The landscape was very dry and desolate. The Macedonian army had never been in such hostile surroundings before. All they could see was sand, dry grass, thorny bushes and sharp and rugged cliffs. Hephaestion sat down, taking Alexander in his lap, holding on to him for dear life. His breath rattled and stopped. Hephaestion had to shake him to get him to take some strained gasps from the stifling hot and sand filled air.

Hephaestion had always relied on the better judgment of Alexander. The young King had an infallible sense of foreseeing the best and most successful alternative.

Not this time.

They were surrounded by their faithful Macedonians and their Persian Allies. Even so Hephaestion felt as if he were all alone with his Dear One, all alone in their abject misery.

His worst nightmare had come true.

An enormous, hostile, glaring and hot orange red sun seared him with its merciless rays, pouring down from a cloudless sky. He sat in a dune of red hot sand with his Beautiful Golden One resting in his lap. Alexander was burning up from fever and white from loss of blood. His body was racked with cramps and unendurable pain. Hephaestion wanted to cry but his eyes were so dry and sore from the merciless light and heat that he had no tears left to shed. A pack of hungry vultures gathered around them, soaring nearer all the time. They crooned anticipatively.

At this stage Hephaestion used to wake up from the nightmare. Alexander was always at his side, offering kind comfort and reassurance, telling him that nothing bad could happen to the Son of Ammon. They would always be together, always victorious and successful.

Aristander's prophecy of bad omens at the shore of the Jaxartes told another tale.

Now he had been proven right. This nightmare was for real and Hephaestion had to cope with its horrors. He looked up at the Generals and faithful Guards.

"We cannot remain like this, "He stated, trying to conceal his desperation. "Soon HE, and perhaps we all will perish. I must think of something!"

Hephaestion sat there, with his friend and King in a desperate condition, in this searing hot desert. The merciless sun burned his head and made thinking difficult. Glaring sun rays shimmered before his eyes, making him dizzy and confused. Despite all this, after an eternity of exhausting thoughts and calculations he came up with a possible solution. He gave his orders and then sat down to see to Alexander again.

All was now in the hands of the Gods and their most reliable Guards and Companions.

Hephaestion tenderly stroke Alexander's brow that was burning hot from his raging fever, trying to offer some shade and comfort.

_// "Oh, my Dear One, what a dreadful mess you have led us into, "he whispered to himself. "If we come out of this alive I will NEVER ever let you lure me into another desert again!" //_

TBC


	7. From Bad To Worse

Hello all,

At first the daring Scythian Campaign is a tremendous success. Now Alexander's recklessness has led Hephaestion, the Companions and his faithful Macedonians into a dreadful situation. Will they even come out of this merciless desert alive? Hephaestion has to use all his wits and skills to save them all.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

* * *

TEMPLATE

Title: FIC: Perils Beyond The Jaxartes ( 7 / 9 )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story.

Pairings: Alexander & Hephaestion

Date: Winter 2010

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on and off line, preferably *nice* :) .

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, also for improving my English. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Disclaimer: I, the author do not own them. For entertainment only, and for my deep and long time interest in Alexander and Hephaestion and Ancient times.

Summary: In 329 BC Alexander does some very hard campaigning against many hostile people. After the successful taking of the Seven Cities Alexander finds himself on the border of Scythia. He cannot resist the temptation to invade this extremely hostile country.

Warnings: Angst. Merciless desert. Nightmare coming true.

Author's note: Biological warfare has probably been known for a very long time. Ohrlaszh the Scythian's sinister tactics are of my own invention, though.

* * *

**Perils Beyond The Jaxartes, Part VII**

**At The Shore Of The Jaxartes, 329 BC**

**Domestic Worries**

Amanda was preparing Healing herbal infusions. The strange eastern plants she came by on campaign were colourful and fragrant. They were beneficial for her Healing, too, curing all kinds of wounds, aches and ailments. She had learned to use them all, especially the white poppy. It's seeds and juices were the very best remedy to relieve pain and cramps. Now she poured the black syrup in jars, preparing them to use when King Alexander and his Macedonians returned from their campaign far beyond the Jaxartes. They had been away for well over a week now. There had been no news from them. Amanda was very worried for all her Dear Ones.

Others were worried, too. Little Cleitus and the twins were outside the tent, helping her to prepare the Healing herbs. Now they took a break in their industrious work. Their tiny voices interrupted her worried thougts.

"When will our fathers come home from campaign?, "the twins asked their older brother.

"Soon, I hope. "Little Cleitus answered. "When we are older we will ride with them. Mother has taught us well. We are much more accomplished than other men. We can both fight, cook and Heal!"

The little ones prudently nodded in assent. Amanda watched them over the brim of her infusion jars. She smacked her head in desperation.

_// "Oh no! Boys will always be boys ! I thought that I had taught them so well! I wish that I had a lovely little girl with hair as golden as the King's and eyes as blue as the General Hephaestion's ! She would stay with me always ! Sadly it is not possible. I will bear no more children to my men. This campaign is too dangerous for Little Ones. " //_

"Yes, that's good and well, but we want our fathers now!, " Phai and Alex called out loud. Then they started to cry bitterly. Even their older brother cried as he embraced them for comfort, shielding them with his thick black hair mane. Amanda went to them and folded her arms around them, offering all the solace and comfort that she could muster. They all cried together before sobering up.

"My little ones, you are so very brave, "Amanda told her boys. " Your fathers will soon return safely, they always have done so before. "

She made a sign for Good Omens and mumbled a prayer to the Goddess of Healing, adding another to the War God Enyalios.

**Far Beyond The Jaxartes, The Scythian Wilderness, 329 BC**

**Possible Solution**

Stefanos had never doubted his King before. Alexander always led them to victory after victory. He was like a Golden God, knowing all, conquering all.

Not any more.

Now the young King lay desperately ill in the red hot desert sands, racked by unendurable cramps and pain and burning up from fever. There was barely anything left of him. He was quite unable to command his brave Macedonians. Stefanos feared greatly for him, even for his very life.

Stefanos held great fears and doubts for them all. Never before had the Macedonians found themselves in such dire circumstances.

They had but one Hope.

The General Hephaestion sat with King Alexander in his lap, holding on to him for dear life, taking the best care of him that was possible during these dismal conditions. Stefanos knew that the beautiful General simultaneously was using his brilliant mind to find a solution to rescue them all. His senses were always sharpened by desperate challenges. It seemed to apply to his inner strength and resources. Some people easily gave up when they faced great problems. The General Hephaestion was not one of them.

He sure would find a way to save them. Now he rose to give his orders. He was staggering from exhaustion and his clothes were disheveled and dusty from sitting for a long time in the red desert sand. Even so he was shimmering from virtue and determination. He beckoned to Stefanos and Alexios to take care of the King. They sat down, looking at Alexander with fearful compassion.

_// I sure hope that the General Hephaestion has come up with something, "Stefanos thought, "or else King Alexander will not make it at all!" //_

General Cleitus had promised King Philip to take care of Alexander, whatever happened. He had been with the young King from the very beginning, even when Alexander was just a tiny baby in his swaddling clothes.

It had been easier to save him from his own recklessness back then.

There was an urgent neighing behind his back. Then he was grasped by strong yellow teeth. It was Gorgon, his bad tempered brute of a war stallion. The old gray war horse was wise but self centered. He always knew a lost cause when he saw one.

Now he wanted to save his Dear Master. He tried to haul the black maned General up into the saddle, intending to carry him away from this place of unmentionable disasters.

Gorgon had picked up the irresistible scent of fresh river water. He knew that it was not very far to go and he desperately stomped his big hoof to show his frenzied determination to his Master.

"Yes, Gorgon, I know that you are hot and thirsty. We all are, "Cleitus told his faithful equine companion. "We must stay here all the same. I have sworn to protect HIM with my very life! We must wait and see what the General Hephaestion has to order. "

General Cleitus managed to hold on to his war horse. The ground swayed under his feet. It seemed to come against him, then it disappeared. Cleitus realized that it was he himself who was swaying to and fro. His throat was parched from thirst, his mind was reeling from the unendurable heat and he was utterly exhausted. He knew that he would not last much longer and he waited desperately for the General Hephaestion's orders. Now the brunette General rose. All eyes were set on him. All ears opened eagerly to hear what he had to order.

"Macedonians, "the General Hephaestion addressed them. His voice was hoarse from thirst and worries but soon it carried all over the desert. Everyone heard him now. "We are in a very bad way right now. Our King is in an even worse condition. We desperately need fresh drinking water and refreshments or else we will perish in this merciless heat. I know where to find it. The maps I have memorized show that the Jazartes makes a bend towards the north. We must be very close to that bend now."

He looked at the horses. Gorgon had now got company with Bucephalus and Castor. They stomped and neighed and then they tried to drag their Dear Masters on to their backs, biting and grasping their cloaks with their strong yellow teeth. Cleitus and Hephaestion desperately fought against their adamant mounts, telling them to stop. Bucephalus tried to forcibly lift Alexander up on his back. It was a heart breaking sight when the brave black war stallion futilely wanted to carry his Dear Master to safety. Hephaestion gently patted him on his silken black muzzle, telling him to calm down. Bucephalus stubbornly shook his head, letting his black mane tickle Alexander all over his face. Suddenly the King was roused from his feverish unconsciousness, looking up on his beloved war horse. He feebly lifted his hands and embraced his head and neck.

"Bucephalus, "he addressed the faithful horse with a voice faint as a whisper. "I know that you do not want to leave me, but this time you must. In Illyria you saved us by carrying wood for our fire. Now you must save us by carrying water! Follow Cleitus and Gorgon to the river, and then find the way back to me with all the water skins you can carry."

The black stallion reluctantly nodded and went to join Gorgon and Castor. Stefanos could have sworn that there were actually tears welling from his big brown eyes. Alexander lost consciousness once more. His eyes closed, his hands dropped lame and weak to the sandy ground and his head fell to the side. Hephaestion gave him a worried glance before he once more addressed the Macedonians.

"As so often our war horses are wiser than us, "Hephaestion continued. "They feel the scent of water from far away, and they will lead us to it if we but allow them. Cleitus! You must take the lead on Gorgon. All other horses and their Riders will follow you. I will remain here with the King. He is in no condition to ride right now. The General Craterus and our faithful Guards will stay here to protect us, together with our toughest squadron. You will return with all our water skins filled - and then we will all be able to ride to the river and follow it back to Camp. "

Cleitus bid them farewell before he mounted Gorgon. The gray stallion neighed with delight as Bucephalus and Castor followed him, loaded with empty water skins. Then they all disappeared towards the east in a cloud of red dust.

Hephaestion sat down again, taking Alexander into his lap. He watched the red cloud fade away against the Eastern horizon.

_// "I hope that I have made the right decision, "he mused all to himself, "All our lives depend on it." //_

**A Day Of Delusions**

It was hot like Hell out there in the Scythian desert wilderness. Hephaestion felt his iron will and sharp and keen mind dissolve in the excessive heat. The air began to shimmer before his very eyes. The red hot sand dunes under him suddenly turned into cool, soft cushions, the colour of ice blue and sea green. He felt a breeze from the fans waved by the slaves of the luxurious Persian Court in the Babylonian Palace. He was surrounded by a whole army, eager to do his bidding. Whatever he commanded, they would have to accomplish. He saw his Golden One resting in his lap in a desperate condition. All of a sudden he knew what this situation called for. He clapped his hands with determination.

"Bring me a bath filled with perfumed water and rose scented oil, to wash the King clean. Then I want some nice clean clothes for us both, and a bowl of blueberry infusion. You may also bring Doctor Philip and Amanda to us. The King needs the services of skilled Healers!"

Stefanos and Alexios shook their heads in dismay.

"General Hephaestion, we would gladly bring you all that you command - but it is quite impossible. Don't you see that we are out here in the desert, in the middle of nowhere? All we can do is to wait for Cleitus and the other Riders. They will bring life giving water to save us all. "

"How strange, "they mused to one another. "One moment ago he was crystal clear and in command of all his senses, giving us the very best of orders. This must be too much even for him. "

Slowly his wits returned. Once more Hephaestion was himself, realizing the horror of the situation. This time the tears flew from his eyes, like a trickle of unending sorrow.

**A Night Of Agony**

After an unending day of heat and exposure night at long last fell like a blue black pall over them all. At first it was sheer bliss to feel the sun and heat disappear. However, with the darkness soon came a bitter cold. It was even more difficult to endure after a day or merciless heat and sunlight. Hephaestion covered himself in his yellow Companion cloak and wrapped Alexander into his Royal red cloak. The King was shivering in the chilly desert air. He was in a very bad way now, totally exhausted, pale and wan. His breath rattled. It came slowly, with agonized effort. Sometimes Alexander did not breathe at all. Then Hephaestion had to shake him until he started to breathe again. The beautiful General was feeling more and more exhausted himself. It was difficult to keep up his important vigil. As the night went on he was getting more and more tired. His head was drooping and his back and shoulders were so tense and aching from holding on to Alexander that they cramped all the time.

_// "I do not know how much longer I can keep this up, "he thought with despair. "But I must endure, for his sake. " // _

He looked at Alexander. Even in this desperate condition his Golden One was beautiful. The faint silvery light from the stars made his pale face shimmer. The drops of cold sweat glittered like pearls and his golden hair still shone, even when it was so very dusty and filled with red sand.

Hephaestion now looked up on the star lit sky. The stars were the same everywhere they went. He watched the familiar constellations. Orion the Hunter with his faithful dogs Sirius and Procyon, Cassiopeia the Heavenly Queen, Perseus the brave Hero, Pegasus his Winged Horse and Andromeda, the maiden in distress. Cetus the Sea Monster threatened to engulf her. He remembered the exciting tales Alexander used to tell him when they were small boys, sleeping together in his chamber in the Keep at the Second Hill. Tears of loss and sorrow fell down his cheeks with the memories from these happy days of innocent childhood.

Now a black wave of darkness swallowed Hephaestion. He knew that he could safely allow himself to succumbed into the friendly arms of Morpheus. Stefanos and Alexios sat down at his side. Alexios scooped up a soft dune of red sand, forming it into a supporting cushion. He held on to the beautiful General, allowing him to rest his tense and aching body. At the same time Stefanos held on to Alexander, keeping up the important vigil over their King.

They helped each other to stay awake until the eastern horizon brightened and then turned golden red, yellow and orange. The sun slowly rose to another day of red hot agony. Once more Hephaestion sat in the red hot sand, holding on to his Dear One. Alexander was still alive, just barely.

**From Bad To Worse**

Hephaestion desperately stared into the eastern horizon. There were still no signs of Cleitus and the other Riders returning with the life giving water skins.

"General Hephaestion! There is a cloud of dust forming in the west, "Stefanos called out with alarm. "It must be the Scythians again!"

Hephaestion turned his head to the west, to verify the dismal sight himself. He looked around, seeing his squadron of brave men surround him. Craterus was at his side, towering over all. The giant General was still in good shape. Nothing seemed to ever affect him. All the other soldiers were more or less exhausted and staggering in the heat. They looked at him, expecting new orders.

_// "Oh no, not that, too, "Hephaestion thought. " How can we defend ourselves against the fresh and rested Scythian Riders? All our horses are on their way to the river. We will need a Miracle to save us from this new disaster !" //_

He looked around again, before he rose, leaving Alexander to Stefanos and Alexios. The moment before his mind had been clouded by heat, thirst and exhaustion, and he was staggering, barely able to stand. His legs were all stiff and numb from sitting for such a long time with Alexander in his lap. Now he felt the heavy responsibility of the High Command. He had to come up with a plan, even for these desperate circumstances. Alexander had referred to Illyria when he persuaded Bucephalus to leave him to bring the water skins. Now Hephaestion did the same. He pointed towards an enormous thicket of cactuses and thorny bushes, remembering how Amanda's grotto was hidden behind such a thicket.

No one could think that humans could live behind the thorny curtain of Illyrian rose hip bushes. This desert vegetation was even more hostile.

"Gentlemen, we Macedonians have never before fled or hid ourselves from the enemy, "he addressed them. "We have no chance at all to survive a fight against fresh and rested Scythian Riders. There are two opportunities. We can make a brave last stand against them, hoping that our own Riders will arrive in time to save us - or we can hide ourselves in the thorny thicket over there. Even if we are detected we can defend ourselves very well in there. It is a natural fortification. We will be able to hold out until Cleitus and the others return. "

The General Craterus came close to him, supporting him with his strong right arm. It was needed since he was on the verge of falling.

"Hephaestion, I never thought that I would say this - but now I give you my full support. Your plan is excellent, the only way to save us from this calamity, "he said with unexpected approval. "Quickly now! Carry King Alexander to safety into the thicket. We all will follow. I will be the last, wiping out our traces from the sand as best as I can."

They all followed his orders. Hephaestion took Alexander into his arms and crept through a narrow tunnel into the midst of the thorny thicket. There he once more sat down with his friend in a protective embrace. Alexander groaned and moaned from pain when he was dragged through the thorny bushes. As soon as he was once more resting in Hephaestion's lap he fell into a fevered stupor, becoming so silent that his watchers barely saw him breathing.

Now they all sat together in the midst of the thorny thicket, just waiting for the Scythian enemy to arrive.

The thunder of many hooves came closer and closer.

**TBC**


	8. To The Rescue

Hello all,

Things have turned from bad to worse. Now Alexander and Hephaestion and their brave Companions find themselves with just a thicket of thorny bushes between themselves and their merciless Scythian enemies. The desert itself is even more merciless. Will Cleitus and the Companions be successful with their search for life giving water? And - will they return in time?

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

* * *

TEMPLATE

Title: FIC: Perils Beyond The Jaxartes ( 8 / 9 )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story.

Pairings: Alexander & Hephaestion

Date: Winter 2010

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on and off line, preferably *nice* :) .

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, also for improving my English. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Disclaimer: I, the author do not own them. For entertainment only, and for my deep and long time interest in Alexander and Hephaestion and Ancient times.

Summary: In 329 BC Alexander does some very hard campaigning against many hostile people. After the successful taking of the Seven Cities Alexander finds himself on the border of Scythia. He cannot resist the temptation to invade this extremely hostile country.

Warnings: Angst. Merciless desert. Nightmare coming true.

Author's note: Biological warfare has probably been known for a very long time. Ohrlaszh the Scythian's sinister tactics are of my own invention, though.

* * *

**Perils Beyond The Jaxartes, Part VIII**

**Far Beyond The Jaxartes, The Scythian Wilderness, 329 BC**

**Anguished Wait**

Never in all his life had he felt so powerless and out of control. Hephaestion was a true lover of law and order. His current situation and surroundings upset him very badly. He could even feel his very grasp of reality become severely unhinged. His usual calm and common sense was on the verge of dissolving into nothingness. Excessive heat and lack of water made him delirious. He was constantly thirsty and the very air around him was so hot and filled with sand that it was hard, almost impossible to breathe.

Now he sat in a thorny thicket, surrounded by cactuses and dry and bristly desert bushes. Even the sandy ground was thistly and thorny. The very grass itself was sharp and stinging like knives and needles out here in the desert. Now when he was quite unable to move away he found that he was sitting on several hard and rugged stones, adding to his misery.

Hephaestion was suffering greatly, but he had no thoughts whatsoever of his own discomfort. There was one who was even worse off. Alexander lay in his lap, suffering more and more from his dreadful illness. Now he was barely breathing and Hephaestion had to shake him time and again to make him gasp for an occasional life giving breath of the hot and dusty desert air. He was constantly there for his Friend and King, offering comfort and support, even if his Golden One had lost every trace of consciousness very long ago.

_// "I fear greatly for the General Hephaestion, "Stefanos mused to himself. " He offers his very essence of life to make King Alexander stay alive. How long will he be able to keep it up? " //_

The Scythians swarmed all around the thorny thicket. They were forcibly slashing with their curved swords at the branches, trying to get access to the Macedonians hiding inside. They screamed with frustration as swords, spears and sarissas pricked and pierced them from the thicket. It seemed as if the very thorns had come alive with stubborn and desperate resistance. Craterus, Stefanos, Alexios and all the other brave Companions and defenders were everywhere, well protected by the thorny thicket. Many Scythians had been killed by their invisible attacks but they themselves had not even received a tiny scratch from the Scythian's violent slashings. Now they were getting more and more exhausted. The heat was taking an excessive toll of their dissolving stamina.

Their tremendous courage and will to defend their King could not last forever.

_// " I don't know how long we will be able to hold on to this defense, "Stefanos mused to himself as he stabbed one more Scythian from his thorny hideout. "Cleitus and the rest must return soon, or else we will not make it much longer!" //_

Ohrlaszh had recuperated well from his wound. The women in the Scythian Camp had taken good care of him. Curing herbal remedies and ample supplies of food and water had helped him to heal. Now he was back with a vengeance. At first his Riders had found many traces of the Macedonian Invaders. All of a sudden it was as if they had dissolved into thin air. They were nowhere to be seen or heard. Then Tara, his fiery red war stallion had sniffed something on the ground, leading them to a thorny thicket.

The Macedonians were all hidden inside the thicket! Ohrlaszh thought that it would be an easy task to wipe them out. He soon was to be proven wrong. The thorny thicket had been turned into an impregnable fortress . It seemed like the bushes and thorns themselves were fighting for the Macedonians. Several of his brave Riders were stricken dead from blows and slashes coming from invisible swords and spears thrust from the thorny branches. They simply could not get to the enemy hidden within.

Ohrlaszh had to change his stratagem.

"Bring me some torches! We will have to smoke them out!, "he commanded with a loud voice.

Soon he and several more of his Riders had blazing firebrands smoldering in their hands. Tara carried him at a fast pace towards the thicket.

Inside, Hephaestion heard his cruel command. He knew enough Scythian to understand its ominous meaning. When the smell of burning wood and tar reached their nostrils all of the Macedonians realized the dreadful threat.

_// "Well, so this is the end, "Hephaestion thought. "Farewell, my Golden One. I had hoped that we could have lived longer together, also to have a more glorious end." //_

He gave Alexander's beautiful golden hair a gentle caress. Then he embraced his friend and King and calmly prepared himself for the inevitable.

**The Wisdom Of Horses**

Gorgon had an infallible sense of direction. He led all others directly through the desert towards the river Jaxartes. Bucephalus and Castor followed him. Their empty saddles told a sad tale but all other horses eagerly followed them, knowing that they would lead them to water and survival.

A couple of hours went by. At first they all rode at a fast pace. Then the merciless heat took its toll and they started to stumble and almost fall down amongst the sizzling hot sand dunes. The Companions and ordinary Riders slumped over the necks of the horses. Some even fell off and their well trained horses stopped to enable them to re mount.

When they all were about to give in to the heat and exhaustion a wonderful cool breeze blew against them, ruffling their hair and the horses' manes. It was filled with the scent of running water, fresh foliage and the fragrances of flowers, so rich that they could almost see it appear before their eyes. Again they rode at a fast pace, until they reached a big bend of the river Jaxartes. It was exactly as the General Hephaestion had told them. Their wise and prudent horses had taken them straight there. Now they all were saved. They dismounted and led the horses to the fresh, sparkling river water. They all were careful just to take a few sips at first. Then they waited before they drank their fill. The Macedonian army and cavalry had excellent discipline. This was a fact that saved them from succumbing to the dangers of excessive drinking of the cool and life giving waters of the river.

The soldiers caught some fish and picked herbs, roots and vegetables. Then they prepared the first decent meal they had eaten for days. It tasted better than the most luxurious Royal Banquet. After eating they filled all their water skins and proceeded to load them onto the horses. Now night had fallen, surrounding them with a pall of utter darkness. The star lit sky and the sickle moon offered scant light. They looked at General Cleitus for guidance and orders.

"Time is of the essence, "he told them. "We must return as soon as possible to King Alexander and our comrades - but we cannot ride in this darkness, and we are still too exhausted from our fast ride to come here. We must rest a couple of hours, or else we will not be able to make it at all. We rise and ride well before dawn. "

They all nodded. Sentries were posted and then men and horses lay down to rest in the lush, green grass. Fragrant foliage and sweet smelling flowers offered well needed shadow and they felt like they had arrived in Elysium. They all slept, even General Cleitus. He rested his black maned head on Gorgon's grizzled mane. Man and horse succumbed into an exhuasted slumber.

Cleitus dreamed about Amanda and her little boys, waiting for him at their homelike tent. A delicious meal made of mushroom stew, spicy herbs and vegetables and newly baked bread was laid out at the table. The old General reached out for one of the cakes of warm bread. He wanted to stay at home for the rest of his natural life!

Gorgon dreamed sweet dreams of sparkling water, lush green grass and beautiful willing mares in heat. The old war horse wanted no more of hard campaigns, especially not in an arid desert landscape!

Suddenly they were awakened from their sweet dreams. A black Shadow was violently assaulting them. It ran around them in circles, neighing, stomping and even kicking and biting them. Soon it was followed by an auburn companion, more prudent but equally persistent. Dawn had long since came and went. The sun was well over the eastern horizon, already assaulting them with its sizzling hot rays.

"Bucephalus! Castor! We have overslept! They are so close to their Dear Masters. They probably can feel how they fare. We must return to the King at once!, "Cleitus commanded. "Time is of the essence! Something terrible could already have happened."

They quickly bound all the water skins on the horses. Even Bucephalus allowed himself to be loaded heavily before they all mounted and started their vital ride westwards.

**To The Rescue**

Cleitus had never ridden at such a fast pace before. He did not think that old Gorgon had it in him, but the grizzled war horse was stubborn and he wanted to keep up with Bucephalus and Castor. The black and auburn stallions were inseparable and led all the Companions and cavalry soldiers straight towards their important target. They did not need Riders to guide them. No, they could actually smell and feel their Dear Masters and their desperate need from very far away. They knew that they had to run very fast, or else they would be too late.

The heat was shimmering around them, the sand dunes were drifting to and fro below them, making them slip, slide and stumble all the time. Their fast ride became more and more difficult all the time. Cleitus knew that they must be close to the place where they had left King Alexander and his brave Companions. He gazed westwards, seeing nothing but sand, sand and more sand. It went on forever, forming golden yellow, light brown and coppery red dunes and drifts. The sunlight was white hot and golden, but then it turned into an eerie coppery red light, almost like blood.

Time is a strange thing. When one is filled with worries it lasts forever and ever. Cleitus found the ride eternal. In reality it lasted no more than a couple of hours. He gazed and gazed towards the west. At long last his strained eyes were met by a most unwelcome sight.

Scythian Riders! A whole multitude of them, swarming all around a thorny thicket. They brandished their spears and scythed swords, stabbing and slashing at something in the thorny bushes. Several of them were bringing torches, intending to set fire to the thicket.

There were no signs at all of King Alexander and his brave Guardians.

"Scythians! They must have done something terrible to the King and his Guardians! We are just in time to avenge them!, "Cleitus called out in desperation. Tears of harm and sorrow clouded his eyes. "Let's get them!"

Bucephalus and Castor shrugged their shoulders and backs, ridding themselves of the cumbersome water skins. All the horses did the same. Then they all rode towards the Scythian enemy. Cleitus and Gorgon saw their red haired Leader on his fire brand war stallion, with a torch in his hand. They instantly went for him, eager to settle their differences once and for all. Simultaneously Ptolemy and Perdiccas rode towards the other torch bearers and cut them down, effectively stopping them from setting the dry desert vegetation to fire. The fight was hard and brutal. It lasted no more than a quarter of an hour. The Macedonians were desperate and grief stricken. They all thought that their young King and his beloved General were dead and gone, fallen to the merciless Scythian Enemy. They fought like ferocious lions, panthers and desert wolves to avenge their Dear Ones.

Soon all the Scythians had fled or succumbed to the Macedonians. They were totally overcome by fear. The enemy had come upon them out of nowhere, descending from a curtain of coppery blood red sand. They were beset by a merciless rage. No one could survive their deathly assault. There were not only Riders fighting them. No, they were aided by two very Demons, one coal black and one fiery auburn. They ran in circles like the Furies, kicking, biting and striking at men and horses, falling upon them like thunder.

Now there was no one left but Ohrlaszh and his fiery red stallion Tara. He and Cleitus circled around each other, glaring and shouting all kinds of insults. Gorgon and Tara bared their yellow teeth and kicked towards each other, eager to fight and defend their Dear Masters. Both Riders were equal in swordsmanship and horsemanship. They exchanged several hard sword blows without any decision. Then Ohrlaszh was suddenly blinded by the sun. He did not see Cleitus' sword flashing towards him. Once more he was stabbed between his ribs and his recent wound reopened. Red hot pain overwhelmed him and he lost consciousness. He thought that he had met his Destiny. Then Tara took command and carried him far away from the black haired menace and his grizzled war stallion. The fire brand stallion well knew that it was futile to fight for a lost cause. It was far better to flee to fight another day.

Cleitus saw with regret how the red haired Scythian leader was carried away to safety. The battle had otherwise been a great success. Many Scythians lay dead on the ground, many more had taken to an ignominous and frightened flight. Now the old General looked closely around.

Where was King Alexander and his Guardians? There were no signs at all of them.

Then he heard an exhausted groan emanating from the thicket. A giant warrior came stumbling out, followed by several more of the Guardians. It was the General Craterus! Cleitus ran towards him and embraced him, crying from sheer joy.

"You are alive! You were just hiding in the thicket. How is the King? Is he still alive?", Cleitus worriedly asked.

"Yes, barely. You arrived in the nick of time, "Craterus answered him before he passed out, falling flat into a soft sand dune.

Now the General Hephaestion came stumbling out from the thicket, supported by Stefanos and Alexios. He held King Alexander in his arms, barely managing to stay on his feet. The king was very pale and wan, just a shadow of his glorious self. Only his shallow breathing showed that he was still alive. Bucephalus came up to him, licking his face with his black tongue. Alexander opened his eyes and lifted a limp and trembling hand. Reassuringly he stroke his friend over his silken black muzzle.

"Good horse, good horse. I knew that you and Cleitus would bring us help in time!, "he whispered before passing out once more.

**Life Giving Water**

Castor came up to them with a filled water skin in his mouth. Cleitus gave it first to Alexander. The King was barely conscious but he managed to take a few small sips from the life giving water in the skin. It was tepid, almost boiling in the desert heat. Still, it was the very best drink that he had ever received. Afterwards he fell into a deep sleep. He was still in a very bad way, but his Guardians thought that he looked much better than the past days.

Hephaestion drunk the rest of the water in the skin when he saw that there was an ample supply, more than enough for them all. Cleitus handed out water skins to all the brave Guardians. They were exhausted from their desperate fight in the thorny thicket but they were soon revitalized by the life giving water brought by their rescuers.

Craterus had taken the hardest brunt of the fight, being everywhere bravely defending the thorny thicket from the Scythian assaulters. He remained unconscious for a very long time. Cleitus had to forcibly feed him with the water to awaken him from his exhausted stupor. When he at long last managed to swallow some of the tepid water he opened his eyes and watched the black maned General.

"Good Cleitus, you arrived in the nick of time. I have never been so glad to see your black mane and that bad mannered brute of yours!"

He sat up and rose on trembling legs. Then he greeted the General Hephaestion, putting his strong right arm tight around his shoulders.

"I never thought that I would say this to you, but you are the better General of us two! Your ingenuous idea of turning that thicket into an impregnable fortress saved us all! "

Hephaestion blushed, feeling himself at a loss of words.

Alexander heard and saw it all as he shortly awakened from his fevered sleep.

_// "I must be delirious, "he thought before slipping back into unconsciousness. " Craterus has never before had anything good to say to my Hephaestion! "// _

**At The River Shore**

The Macedonians rested for some hours before they rode back to the river shore. The Jaxartes was there for them, filled with all the life giving water they needed so very well. Hephaestion rode on Bucephalus, holding on to Alexander. When they arrived at the river the giant stallion sank down on his haunches, allowing his dear Masters to get off his broad back. Alexander was burning up from fever once more. Hephaestion immediately carried him to the water and immersed him into its sparkling waves. He sat with his friend in his lap, gently holding on to him. He felt his brow, arms and chest for signs that the fever would break.

Several hours went. Alexander was still very hot. Then, slowly the fever released its deathly grasp on the patient. Alexander was feeling a bit cooler and Hephaestion lifted him from the water and carried him to a soft bed of green grass and flowers in the shade of some large trees and bushes. He dried him and dressed him in a clean chiton, and then he put him to rest in the soft, green grass.

Suddenly his head was spinning and a pall of darkness dawned on him. He fell down into the grass, shivering from cold and at long last passed out from total exhaustion. Stefanos and Alexios came up to him at once. They felt his brow for signs of fever, finding none.

"He is not feverish, at least. We must hope that the General Hephaestion has not caught this dreadful illness, too, "Stefanos worriedly pondered.

"No, I think that he is just very tired. He needs to rest for a while, then he will be fine once more, I hope, "Alexios answered.

The faithful Guards dried Hephaestion and wrapped him in a clean chiton and warming red cloak. Then they let him rest at Alexander's side and sat down, vigilantly watching over their Dear Masters.

The Macedonians were busily swarming all over the river shore. They were drinking water, fishing, cooking and taking care of the horses. Cleitus was boiling some herbs in a kettle. Hephaestion woke up and recognized the bitter fumes of wormwood. He offered the black maned General an appreciative smile when he came over with the bitter brew.

"Here, medicine for King Alexander. Amanda managed to teach me something about medicinal herbs. This will be helpful, until we return to Camp. "

"Yes, many thanks, my good Cleitus. You must give it to him at once - but I think that he will need a far stronger brew to recuperate from this illness. I don't like this at all. He is still feverish, even after lying for hours and hours in the cold river water, and he has not regained consciousness at all."

They lifted Alexander into a sitting position and served him the bitter brew. He drank it with great reluctance, barely keeping it down. There was no improvement whatsoever from it. Hephaestion, Cleitus and the Guards watched their King with great worry.

"We will return to Camp early in the morning. Amanda and Doctor Philip will know what to do, "Cleitus reassuringly told them.

"I hope so, I certainly hope so, "Hephaestion answered him.

The auburn haired General stayed awake all night, sitting with Alexander in his lap. He held a careful vigil over his friend. Now their situation was greatly improved. The night air was cool and fresh, smelling from fragrant flowers and foliage. They had bathed and had clean clothes, they had water and food, fresh boiled fish. The flowers, trees and bushes offered gentle shadow and shelter to them. The night sky surrounded them like a velvet dome, adorned with silvery sparkling stars and a friendly sickle moon.

Still, there was Alexander's serious illness.

Would they arrive in time to the base camp and Doctor Philip's and Amanda's able medical help?

**TBC**


	9. The Power Of Healing, Conclusion

Hello all,

Here, at long last, we have reached the conclusion to this desert adventure. The Scythians have been defeated and the Macedonians are on their way back to the base camp. The great victory is clouded by King Alexander's severe illness. His friends and guardians fear for his very life.

At the shores of the Jaxartes Amanda is worriedly waiting for all her Dear Ones, together with doctor Philip, ready to help King Alexander. They are in for a long and anguished vigil before the Victory Banquet can be properly celebrated.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

* * *

TEMPLATE

Title: FIC: Perils Beyond The Jaxartes ( 9 / 9 ) Conclusion

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure and action story.

Pairings: Alexander & Hephaestion

Date: Winter 2010

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on and off line, preferably *nice* :) .

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, also for improving my English. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Disclaimer: I, the author do not own them. For entertainment only, and for my deep and long time love and interest for Alexander and Hephaestion and Ancient times.

Summary: In 329 BC Alexander does some very hard campaigning against many hostile people. After the successful taking of the Seven Cities Alexander finds himself on the border of Scythia. He cannot resist the temptation to invade this extremely hostile country.

Warnings: Angst. Merciless desert. Nightmare coming true.

* * *

**Perils Beyond The Jaxartes, Part IX, Conclusion**

**At the Shores Of The Jaxartes, 329 BC**

**The Long Way Back**

**Carrying. **

Stefanos felt like he had been carrying the litter forever together with his fellow Guardian Alexios. They marched along in the soft grass and wet sand near the river shore. Still, the merciless sun burned down on his broad shoulders. The traditional Macedonian straw hat offered some scant protection to his head, but it was not of much help in this excessive heat.

He gave one more worried look at his precious charge. Alexander was in a very bad way despite all the care they had been able to give him when they at long last reached the river Jaxartes. He lay wrapped in a Royal red woolen blanket, rimmed and knitted with golden threads. Still, he was shivering from his fever and so very pale and exhausted. The cooling and cleansing baths they had given him in the waters of the river had not been very helpful.

_// " I hope that we will make it in time, "Stefanos mused with great concern. "Cleitus has sent a messenger to Amanda and doctor Philip. They sure know what to do about all this. They must - or else I fear greatly for us all !" //_

**Worrying**

Hephaestion felt like he had been worrying forever and ever for the safety and health of his Golden One. Alexander had immense strength and stamina, but it was not limitless. During this endless Campaign it seemed that even his great inner resources were faltering. It looked as if the very essence of life itself was slowly leaving his friend. He marched at the side of his litter, together with Bucephalus and Castor. The brave war horses hung their heads in sorrow, sadly mirroring the hapless condition of their Dear Master.

Hephaestion gently stroke Alexander's golden hair and pale cheek. Then he held on to the limp and flaccid hand of his friend, feeling a faint grasp around his fingers.

_// "Hang on, my Dear One, "he softly whispered to his friend. "You must, for my sake, and for the sake of us all. " // _

**Caring**

Cleitus rode on Gorgon at the side of Alexander's litter. The black maned General kept careful and fretful watch over his King and Hephaestion who worriedly stumbled along at the side of his litter. He was an old hand and used to all kinds of emergencies and calamities. There was not much that could upset him. The current situation was a grave exception. Cleitus was feeling most distraught over King Alexander's severe illness. There had been no improvement whatsoever in his condition, not even since they arrived at the river and were able to give him well needed cooling and cleansing baths, water, broths and herbal remedies. The bitter wormwood brew seemed to be the only thing keeping the King alive. He was very glad that he had seen Amanda prepare it so often that he knew by heart how it was made.

_// "Well, always something good that comes from my drinking too much wine or eating too much indigestible army food, "he mused all by himself. //_

His mind drifted backwards to happier days as the sun burned his head through the straw hat on his black maned head. He saw before his Inner Eye how the little unruly baby Alexander played with his beautiful and serene friend on the floor of the Pella Royal nursery.

_// "Small children, small troubles, "General Cleitus mused to himself. "Now that they have grown up they give me worse troubles for every year that passes by. I hope that King Alexander will make it this time, too. Whatever will we do without him, lost in the middle of nowhere? " //_

They all marched on, men and horses, all centered on the One carried on the litter.

**Helpless**

Alexander had never felt so helpless before in his very life. He was unable to speak, unable to take care of himself, even unable to make the simplest movement. Still, he was able to see the concerned looks of his Companions and Guardians. Also, he could hear their worried whispers about his grave condition. His body was weak and hurting, failing him in a most miserable manner, but his mind was still alert. He had his senses and he knew and felt everything that happened around him.

He was so very weak. It seemed that it was only his grasp at Hephaestion's warm and loving hand that still kept him amongst the Living.

_// I am very thankful to have such brave and faithful friends and Companions, "he thought. "They will carry me to safety, and the expert care of my good doctor and skilled Healer. They will make me feel better in no time. //_

Then he felt the fever, cramps and pains clawing at him again , weakening him even more. At long last Alexander succumbed to a dark veil of unconsciousness.

He did not notice when they arrived at the riverside near their base camp. He did not feel when they put his litter on the straw filled raft. He was unable to realize that at long last he was home and in safety.

Hephaestion felt the weak grasp around his hand suddenly disappear. He saw Alexander's hand hanging limp and weak over the side of the litter.

His friend was still breathing - barely........

**End Of An Anguished Wait**

Amanda had been waiting for the Macedonian Army to return from their successful desert campaign ever since the messenger came to Camp with the news about their imminent arrival. He had brought both good and bad tidings.

Once more King Alexander and the Macedonians had won a great victory. The Scythians were utterly defeated. Many had been killed and many had fled far away, deep into the Sea of Grass. They would not dare bother the High King and his realms for a long time to come. Much booty had been taken. The Camp would be flowing over with gold, horses, weapons and splendid armour. Best of all were the many fine racing camels. They would be most helpful during the upcoming campaigns in these arid and hostile surroundings.

These were the good tidings. The bad ones were the worst imaginable. King Alexander had been taken very seriously ill from drinking bad water out in the Scythian Wilderness. He was in a very bad way and would need immediate care as soon as the army arrived at the base camp.

Amanda stood at the river shore worriedly waiting. Her three little boys were there with her, holding hands and clinging to her sea green skirt. They were equally worried, both for their fathers, King Alexander, General Hephaestion and all.

This very day things looked exactly as in her ominous and deeply upsetting True Dream. She had been standing like this many times before, ready to take care of the wounded, worriedly waiting to see what had become of her Dear Ones. This time it was worse than ever. The big river Jaxartes swirled before her eyes. Its muddy waters had the colour of dark red blood. She knew that it came from the red dust of the desert sands. Even so it made her feel uneasy, even scared.

The Macedonians had unleashed a river of blood over all of Persia, Bactria and Sogdiana. Now the Scythians had been defeated, too. Their blood called for revenge. Would they manage what no one else had done? Would this perilous campaign become the end of King Alexander?

Amanda desperately held on to the clay flagon with the Healing potion she had prepared immediately after the messenger arrived. It was a bitter brew made from wormwood, chamomile, tormentil, yarrow and a big dose of calming poppy syrup. She hoped that all these potent ingredients would be strong enough to cure King Alexander's illness. Doctor Philip now joined her, holding on to his leather bag filled with concoctions, ointments and medical instruments. She felt reassured that the good doctor was there together with her. Something told her that King Alexander would need all the help they were able to muster.

Now the Macedonian Army appeared, marching and riding in good order through the Sea of Grass. The news of their great victory were apparently true. There was no sight of the impertinent Scythian Riders anywhere. However, there was a strange and ominous silence surrounding them. None of the sounds of a big army of men and horses were heard. The straw filled rafts were set into the river with expert speed and efficacy. The Macedonians embarked on them, paddling themselves back to Amanda's side of the shore. All the good horses swum at the side of the rafts.

She saw the Royal Raft being carefully paddled in the middle of them all, well protected and supervised. Hephaestion and Craterus were sitting on it with Stefanos and Alexios at their side. Cleitus and Nearchos carefully supervised the helm. They looked safe and sound. All her Dear Ones were safe, all but one.

Where was King Alexander?

The Royal Raft came near to the shore. Servants pulled it ashore with great care. Amanda now saw why they all were so very silent and careful .

There was a litter in the middle of the Royal Raft. Someone was resting heavily on it, covered by a Royal red golden rimmed blanket.

It was King Alexander. He was pale as a corpse and his frame was so very thin that it looked as if there was nothing at all under the blanket. She could not see if he was breathing at all.

It looked as if he was no longer amongst the living!

**The Gift Of Healing**

Amanda felt a great wave of sorrow surge through her.

_// "Oh no, oh NO. He is dead! He is DEAD!, "she thought. "All our hopes and all our security dies with him. What will become of us now? " //_

Then she saw a faint flicker in Alexander's eyelids and an even fainter movement of breathing in his chest. He was still alive - barely, and he had his senses. Amanda saw that he was feeling very uncomfortable about his helpless condition, so uncomcortable that he preferred to seem unconscious to all, even to his very closest friends and Companions.

Cleitus came forward, telling doctor Philip and Amanda about the dire condition of their King.

"King Alexander is very ill, I fear. He drunk bad water, that's why he is suffering like this. It was extremely hot out there, and he drank from a stagnant pool. The awful heat addled his mind. He thought that it was wine he was drinking. The damn Scythians must have poured some dreadful poison into it. The water looked like hell itself when we reached to him. "Cleitus made a fist, thinking of the sheer cunning of their Scythian enemies. " He is running a very high fever, he has terrible cramps in his gut and he has been purging blood constantly since he had taken ill. "

The Healers listened with dismay. Then doctor Philip made an adamant gesture to Amanda. She unstopperered her flagon and poured a whole clay bowl full with her healing concoction. Its fumes were so strong and pungent that all around them felt them sting into their nostrils. They were happy that they were not in need of such medication. Hephaestion lifted Alexander into a half sitting position so that she was able to give him the necessary medicine. The Royal patient made a face at it and turned his head away.

"No, Alexander. You must drink this!, "she adamantly told her King and friend. "It doesn't taste so good but it will make you feel better real soon!"

Alexander reluctantly drank the medicine. He had great difficulties in swallowing but at long last he got it all down. Afterwards his head fell to the side. Now he was unconscious for real.

"He must be put to bed, "doctor Philip stated. "He needs calm and rest, and I have had some snow brought down from the mountains. I will put it into a wrapping to take down his fever. "

The Healers worked with Alexander for hours and hours, with much help from the faithful Guards. Amanda washed him clean and rubbed him with Healing and invigorating ointments made from rosemary, comfrey and yarrow. Doctor Philip wrapped him in sheets filled with cooling snow and carefully examined him, shaking his head at the dire condition of his Royal patient.

Amanda's little boys helped the Healers to fetch and carry things, all until they became so very tired and stumbling that the faithful Guards had to carry them to bed. They told a kind old laundry woman to watch over them, not wanting them to wake up in the middle of the night not knowing the whereabouts of their mother and fathers.

After all their careful ministrations the Healers sat down anxiously watching over their Royal patient.

The Generals Hephaestion and Craterus came and went into the King's tent. They were busy seeing to the army crossing the river. Not until all were safe in Camp Hephaestion allowed himself to slump down in a wicker chair very near to Alexander's bedside. He immediately took the King's hand, and he got very worried when he felt the faint grasp answering his trembling grip.

"How is he? , "he asked the Healers with great concern.

"Not good at all, "doctor Philip responded. "We have done our very best, but we are still waiting for our cures to become effective. "

Craterus came into the tent. He put his hand on Hephaestion's shoulder in a friendly and consoling manner, having heard it all.

"You must stay here with King Alexander, watching over him through the night, "he stated. "I will see to all in Camp from now. You must do your very best to cure the King, "he told the Healers. "I know that he rests in the most able and capable hands."

The Healers nodded reassuringly towards him. Amanda gave the giant General a suspicious look. He and Hephaestion never used to be on such good terms.

_// Something must have happened out there to cause this unexpected benevolence, "she mused to herself. " Craterus has never before been so friendly towards Hephaestion. Well, I will get to know about it all in due time. " // _

Hephaestion was totally exhausted as he sat, still in armour and clothing dusty and dirty from his ordeals on campaign. He instantly fell asleep in the wicker chair, still holding on to Alexander's hand. Amanda felt his brow. It was very hot and he was flushed, as if in the grasps of a fever.

"Stefanos and Alexios, I know that you have been with them all the time, "she worriedly asked the faithful Guards. "Has Hephaestion shown any symptoms of the same illness as the King? He looks feverish. "

"No, he has not been sick at all, "they answered. "He is probably just exhausted. He has been working so very hard to save us all from the terrible desert ordeals out there. "

"All the same I will administer another bowl of the medicine that I gave to the King to him, "she adamantly stated. "It is a necessary precaution. Then you must give him a proper cooling and cleansing bath and dress him in some clean clothing. "

She poured the medicine into a clay bowl and gave it to Hephaestion. He swallowed with great reluctance, making a face towards the bowl.

"Amanda, my friend, your cooking has deteriorated of late, "he grumbled. "Can't you give me some tasty chicken soup instead of this wile mess?"

"Later, Hephaestion, later, "she adamantly told him. " Just drink this down now. You don't want to catch what the King has !"

He nodded before he fell into an even deeper sleep. The Guards then managed to carry him away from Alexander's side. They were gone for some time until they returned with him and put him back into the wicker chair. He was now clean and cool, his long auburn hair plaited into a beautiful thick and glossy braid and he was dressed in a chiton made from blue cool linen. Amanda put a pillow under his head and wrapped a warming blanket around him. Days were hot but nights were chilly in this arid land. Her precious charge must not catch a cold, adding to all his other troubles.

"Sleep well and tight, my dear, "she told him. "I will take good care of you both tonight. When you wake up I hope that King Alexander's health will be much improved. "

Amanda sat down for a long and important vigil, taking a strongly invigorating herbal concoction to help her stay awake.

**The Power Of Friendship**

King Alexander remained in a very dire condition for three long days and nights. The careful ministrations of the Healers seemed to be of no avail. He remained alive, but barely. His fever was persistent, and he was still exhausted from his terrible illness. He sometimes even stopped breathing. On these occasions Hephaestion, Amanda or doctor Philip shook him violently, calling him back to life.

On the third night the King's worried and grief stricken friends and Healers were on the verge of giving up all hope. Hephaestion sat in his wicker chair, exhausted by his long vigil, numbed and calmed down by the concoctions that Amanda had administered to him, but still vigilant. Stefanos and Alexios kept close guard over the King's tent, together with Bucephalus, Castor and Gorgon. They had not gotten any sleep at all since the return from campaign and they stood leaning on their spears and shields. It looked like their impressive weaponry was the only thing that kept them on their feet. Cleitus and Craterus often joined them when they could escape their many duties in Camp. All four men stood outside the tent, answering none of the worried questions or distraught speculations put to them. They looked very serious and watchful, adding to the dire concern of all.

They did not talk to each other at all.

No one dared to express what they all feared so very greatly.

_// What if King Alexander dies? What will happen to us, left out here, in the middle of nowhere? //_

Inside the tent Amanda and doctor Philip had succumbed to a deep sleep in two wicker chairs adjacent to Hephaestion. Amanda's little boys slept in an exhausted heap, wrapped in blankets on a straw carpet. Peritas and Pollux snored softly together with them. Both dogs whimpered in their sleep. They had seen the serious illness of their Dear Master and felt the worries of his friends and Healers. They could not let go of their worries, not even in their deepest sleep.

Hephaestion was totally exhausted by his long vigil. He had not rested at all since Alexander was taken ill. He had not even left his side, just when it became quite necessary. Amanda and Cleitus had administered food and drink to him and tried to persuade him to lay down on a couch nearby. He adamantly resisted their prudent advise. Now his head was spinning from weariness. His back and shoulders were aching and his mind was occupied by endless worries. At long last he gave in to despair. In the dead of the night he embraced Alexander, falling over his still and almost lifeless body. He softly cried out his anguished desperation, immersing his friend and King into scalding hot tears.

"Alexander. You must wake up! You cannot leave me! Not now, not like this, not when we have come so far, been through so much together! We are supposed to grow old together, to see our children grow up and inherit our great Kingdom!"

There was no response. At long last Hephaestion succumbed to his immense grief and exhaustion. He fell into a heavy sleep, resting with his tired head on Alexander's chest. His braid had dissolved during his long time vigil and now his glossy auburn hair spread like a warming cloak over them both.

He woke up to the strange sensation of soft caresses to his hair and face. Curious and caring fingers followed the streaks of tears on his cheeks. A well known Voice spoke reassuringly to him.

"Phai, my dearest friend. You must not worry anymore. I am feeling much better now. It's because of you, and all my other friends and helpers. I will certainly not leave you! We still have so very much to achieve together!

Hephaestion looked into a pair of the most beautiful gray eyes. They were bright and lucid with no signs of fever, pain or delusions. He instantly felt his worries and tiredness leave him. Alexander was still very weak but his golden vitality was back. There was even enough of it to help Hephaestion to recuperate from his long time exertions. Alexander put his hands on his aching back and shoulders. He suddenly became aware of the most wonderful warmth, strength and relaxation flowing from his friend's hands straight into his aching and tense muscles. Soon all his aches and pains were gone, being replaced by a wonderful feeling of warmth and well being. He felt Alexander's brow. It was now cool and dry. The fever had broken at long last. There were also no signs whatsoever of the stomach cramps that had tormented him for so long.

Hephaestion shuddered from a sudden chill. The nights were cold and he had dropped the blue woolen blanket that Amanda used to wrap him in during his nighttime vigils. Alexander invitingly lifted his sheet and Royal red blanket.

"Come, my dear. You must rest here together with me. I do not want you to catch a cold while watching over me, "he said with a warming smile.

Hephaestion awkwardly climbed up into the bed. He was still very stiff from his long vigil, but he felt much improved when he stretched out at Alexander's side and embraced his friend. Alexander put his arm around him and soon they fell into a salutary sleep together.

When the Healers awakened from their exhausted sleep they saw the two friends sleeping together in the King's bed. Hephaestion rested calm and relaxed at Alexander's side. Alexander held on to him, as to someone more valuable than gold, diamonds and glory. The King's fever had broken. His illness had left him. The Healers smiled and quietly left the friends alone.

King Alexander was well again. Now all would be well.

**Some Lesson**

From now on King Alexander became much improved by the cures of his skilled Healers. Still, he was very weak and had to remain in his tent, mostly resting in his bed, living solely on Amanda's herbal concoctions, dry bread and bowls of mild gruel or broths. Hephaestion remained at his side for well over two days. Then Cleitus and Craterus urgently needed his help to settle things in camp. They were brave and excellent fighting men, but when it came to organizing things their skills were somewhat lacking. There was so much to do, inventing all the booty, seeing to the men and horses and also the fortifications that were to become the origins of the city Alexandria Eschathe. Hephaestion managed to settle it all, with much time and effort. He felt great worries when he had to leave his Golden One, even if he knew that Alexander would get the very best care and attention.

Amanda was left alone with her King. Alexander was feeling better now. He had taken a bath, resting for a long time in a tub filled with tepid and perfumed water. It felt so good to wash away every trace of disease from his ailing body. All aches and pains left him, dissolving in the scents of rosemary and lavender. Afterwards he sat and relaxed in a chair. Amanda combed and brushed his beautiful golden hair with an ivory comb adorned with pearls and a brush set in gold and mother-of- pearl. She had washed his hair thoroughly. Still, she could find traces of red dust and sand in it. She worked to unravel the entangled golden tresses, finding it very difficult to resist an overwhelming temptation to violently pull his hair. Alexander was so very stubborn, so dangerous in his irresistible ways to lure his men to do his bidding. Now his reckless actions had almost cost himself and them all their very lives out in that merciless desert. She settled for a calm and diplomatic approach.

"Sire, Alexander, you almost died out there, "she prudently stated, "Did you know that?"

He turned his head and looked at her, his gray eyes filled with thankfulness.

"Yes, Amanda, of course I know, "he answered her. "I remember it all very well. I am most thankful to you all for staying with me, also finding such potent remedies for my illness. I have learned quite a lesson from all this."

_// "A lesson? Whatever can that be?, "Amanda mused to herself, "Can it be so well that he will allow us to leave this hostile land and go home to our dear Macedonia and Illyria?" //_

"The water in these hostile realms is worse than poison. From now on I will stick to wine instead!"

Amanda smacked her head in desperation behind the King's back.

_// "Oh no! Men will always be men! How strange that they never will learn something useful, not even from the most dire of disasters !" // _

**Unconditional Surrender**

Alexander and Hephaestion sat together working with the administration of their vast conquests. Lots of paperwork had been gathered in great heaps at the King's desk. Alexander used to take care of it all in no time. Now, in his greatly weakended condition, he was most thankful to have Hephaestion at his side, seeing to it all.

They worked together in perfect unity. Amanda watched them with a doting smile. The golden and auburn head nodded close over the desk, seeing to all the important paperwork.

The King and his General were far from ready when a delegation of Scythian envoys arrived, asking to see King Alexander in an urgent matter . They were dressed in armour adorned with gold and armed with curved swords, carefully put in their scabbards. Alexander saw them from the opening of the Royal tent. He let them wait for some time as he donned his Royal red cloak. Then he beckoned to Amanda.

"Amanda, now I need some more of that vile medicine of yours. You will give me enought to calm and settle my stomach, but not so much that my mind becomes addled. I need all my wits to manage to negotiate a lasting peace with this dangerous enemy!"

She poured just a quarter of the usual dose in a clay bowl and carefully administered it to her Royal patient.

"Here, Alexander. This will suffice. Now you make me really worried, "she told him with a smile. "I never thought that you would ask me to administer this concoction to you of your own free will!"

Alexander drank his medicine most willingly before he went out from his Royal tent to see the Scythian envoys. He walked steadily but his faithful friends and Generals Hephaestion and Craterus well knew the true state of their King. They followed him closely, ready to offer discreet but well needed support. Cleitus and the Guards were standing close nearby, ready to offer assistance and protection if needed.

The Scythians were most polite as they offered an unconditional surrender to the Macedonians. They told King Alexander that their own King apologized for the rash and reckless actions of some of his subjects. "Those rough and uncouth people were just a band of marauders and freebooters, and they had certainly not been acting on the behalf of the Scythian Nation", they stated.

The negotiations went on for some time. The outcome was peaceful and positive. Both parts agreed on an unconditional surrender of the Scythian Nation. The Scythians would withdraw to their side of the Jaxartes River, leaving Bactraiana and Sogdiana in peace from now on.

The Scythian envoys left, being ferried over the river on rafts made of leather hides bound around straw. They mounted their horses and the Sea of Grass parted for them. When they rode away it closed like a rim of golden green, calmly waving as if giving its very own consent to the peace agreements.

At long last the Northern Border was at Peace.

**Victory Banquet**

The evening after the Scythians' surrender the Victory Banquet was at hand. After a solemn sacrifice to the Gods of War, the fearsome Ares and Enyalius, and the Goddess of Victory, the brave and beautiful Nice, the guests were given wreaths of flowers and were led from the Altar by a procession of singers and dancers. A sumptuous table was laid out in the King's tent. Nothing was missing. There was fruit, bread, fish, meat and many jugs of the strong local wine. There was also boiled water to dilute the wine. This was an evening meant for a solemn festivity, not just for mindless carousing. Many had fallen during the perilous desert campaign, and the banquet celebrated by the living was also meant to honour their memory and ultimate contribution to the great victory in the Jaxartes battle.

Alexander rested on soft, red gold rimmed cushions on his Royal couch. Amanda and doctor Philip had strictly forbidden him to have any wine at all so he piously toasted his guests with a big bowl filled to the rim with steaming hot herbal tea. He had dry bread to eat, together with mild gruel and chicken broth. Hephaestion shared his meager evening meal, eating from the same plate and drinking from the same bowl as his dear friend and King.

When all were well satisfied with food and drink Alexander rose to address the Companions and soldiers. Hephaestion stood at his side, discreetly supporting him.

"My brave Generals, Companions and soldiers. I am proud of all of you, "Alexander said. His voice carried over the Hall. All listened attentively to him."This has been our most dangerous campaign hitherto. I commend you all for your bravery. You have fought most valiantly, during the worst of conditions. We have your courage and resourcefulness to thank for this great victory - and I thank you for saving my very life in the merciless desert. You have fought like one man, agreeing on all, not giving in to any vicissitudes or shortcomings. I especially commend the Generals Hephaestion and Craterus. You have worked amazingly well together, setting your differences aside for the best of us all. Let it be so from now on. "

He sat down on his couch, giving a special nod of gratitude to Hephaestion and Craterus. They blushed, giving each other suspicious looks.

Alexander left the Victory Banquet early in the evening. He was still weak from his illness and even the herbal tea and mild broth that he had for dinner made his head spin. It felt like the couch was rocking to and fro under him and he almost got sick. Hephaestion saw his apparent distress and helped him from the Royal couch. He graciously nodded to his Generals and Companions as he walked to his private quarters.

The other guests soon left the banquet, too. This was to be an evening of sobriety, to quietly give thanks to the Gods that they were still alive, also to remember those who had not been this fortunate.

**After The Feast**

Quietness and calm settled all over Camp. The night lamp was lit in the Royal tent. Its glow formed a golden halo around the King's bed, keeping the darkness of the evening at bay. Alexander was at ease, resting on his side wrapped into warming furs. Hephaestion slept behind his back, his eyes closed and his eyelashes fanning his ivory cheeks. He breathed softly, his auburn hair spreading like a cloak over his muscular shoulders. Some of it mixed with Alexander's golden tresses on the shining white linen pillow. Even in sleep he held his arm protectively around Alexander. After the disaster in the cruel Scythian wilderness he had felt more caring and watchful than before.

Hephaestion had always been afraid of losing his Golden One to the cruelty of Destiny. The Jaxartes Campaign had greatly augmented these fears.

There was a soft rustling at the red curtains. Amanda came up to her King, holding a cup with his evening cordial.

"Here, Sire, Alexander, something to allow you to sleep easier, "she told her Royal patient.

He nodded in assent and thankfully accepted the golden cup.

"Amanda, I am very thankful for all the care you have given me during my recent illness. I know of your premonitions, also that it worried you greatly when I did not heed your warnings or the bad omens, "he told her. "I want to give you a reward for your faithful service to me, as friend and King. You left your safe grotto and your native land to follow and serve me. That sacrifice merits a royal reward. You have just to mention the greatest wish of your heart. If it is at all possible, I will make it come true. "

Amanda blushed and hid her face to him.

"Sire, Alexander, I have all that I need, a fine home, three brave men to protect me, three fine boys to raise, "she told him. "My only wish is to follow you, to keep you safe and in good health."

"There must be more to it, my dear friend and Healer, "Alexander answered. "You surely must want something for yourself. I can sense that there is a secret wish in your heart of hearts."

"You are right as always, Sire, Alexander, "she answered with an even deeper blush on her cheeks."I have a secret wish, it is so secret that I cannot tell you about it - and - it is quite impossible to grant, even for you . "

"Nothing is impossible for the one with a clean and faithful heart, for the one who truly believes in Miracles, "Alexander graciously answered. "You shall see, my Dear One, you shall see in due time. "

He then grasped her hand, holding it for a long time. She could feel the overwhelming strength and vitality that was solely his. Suddenly a golden lightning passed between them and surrounded them with a wonderful warmth and a life giving aura. Amanda suppressed the urge to withdraw her hand and gave in to the overwhelming sensations.

_// Whatever is THIS all about, "she asked to herself." One might think that all is possible for him, even the most impossible of all!" // _

Afterwards she quietly left the King's tent.

"Good night, Alexander, good night, Hephaestion. Sleep well and tight, "she told the King and his friend. They both nodded to her before succumbing to Morpeus' great offer to man.

**Scythian Desert Camp, 329 BC**

**Disappointment of a Defeated Enemy**

Ohrlaszh woke up in his tent. His head, chest and side was aching and his whole body was weak and trembling. His three devoted wives sat at his side. They cheered when they saw him regain consciousness and they offered him some cool and fresh water to drink. Tara put his head through the tent opening, worriedly watching his dear Master. When he saw that Ohrlaszh was awake, at long last, he gave up a merry neighing.

The Scythian Leader drank the water and later on had some bread and broth that helped him regain some of his strength. Soon he was sitting at the camp fire, asking the other Scythians for news about the things that had occurred when he had been unconscious from his injuries.

They were the very worst. The Scythians had been utterly defeated. They had recently sent a delegation to humbly surrender to the Macedonians. King Alexander had received them in state. The young King was weakened from some terrible illness that he had contracted during the desert campaign. Still, he had been up and about, and, with the help of his auburn haired Second in Command, the General Hephaestion, they had come to terms regarding the peaceful surrender and the Macedonian city and fortification that would remain on the brinks of the Jaxartes.

Ohrlaszh was very seriously upset, almost devastated, by this bad news. He rose on trembling feet and screamed out loud.

"Revenge! I must have my revenge! I will search King Alexander out and make him suffer for all the calamities he had caused us Scythians and our Persian friends and allies!"

**Epilogue**

**Maracanda, Spring 328 BC**

**Surprising Arrival**

Amanda went around with her usual chores in camp, collecting herbs, making them into remedies, ointments and concoctions, tending the sick and injured and taking care of her family and household. She had been feeling a bit tired and clumsy of late. Strangely her waistline had grown more than a bit. That was unusual, food had sometimes been scarce and she had been giving most of what was to be had to her boys and her three men.

She saw a big tuft of especially fine and fragrant wormwood looming before her. As she bent forward to grasp the yellow flowers with their silvery gray green stems and leaves she felt a sudden and terrible cramp in her stomach. She fell to her side, screaming in agony. Little Cleitus ran to her side together with the twins Alexander and Hephaestion.

"Mother, what is it?, "he worriedly asked.

"Go get doctor Philip, at once!, she told him. "I must have eaten something very bad, indeed. "

"Stay with Mother, "Little Cleitus told the twins before he ran away as fast as he could on his sturdy legs.

Soon doctor Philip was there, carefully examining his fellow Healer and ordering that she would be helped back to her tent and put to bed.

"You had better to bring the Midwife, too, "Little Cleitus prudently told the good doctor, pointing towards his twin brothers. "Mother is the very same way as when those two arrived!"

"No, it's not possible, "both Amanda and doctor Philip replied.

After a while they had to recognize the wisdom of the little boy. Mother Martina, the Superior Midwife was called. She arrived at the same time as Cleitus and the Guards. There were some hours of screaming and dismay, with three small boys and three grown men worriedly walking around the tent. Then they heard a tiny scream rising into a loud cry. They eagerly rushed inside, seeing Amanda proudly resting in her bed. In her arms she held a beautiful little baby girl. Her hair was soft and curly and it gleamed like gold. Then she opened her eyes and looked at her family with a warm and friendly smile. The eyes of the newborn baby girl were stunningly blue, like the heaven or the sea.

"Artemis, her name is Artemis, "Amanda told them. "Come closer and meet your little sister!"

**The End **

**Author's note: **Ohrlaszh the Scythian will be back for his revenge in one of my other tales "I, Too, Am Alexander".


End file.
